Aldéran 21 : L'épopée flamboyante
by iloveharlock
Summary: Toujours victime de celui, ou celle, qui a mis un contrat sur sa tête, Aldéran tente tout pour faire face. Il peut compter sur ses amis, ses proches. Et l'avenir lui réserve encore bien des surprises, sur son sol natal ou dans la mer d'étoile
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

_Spéciale dédicace de ce chapitre à Joker73 qui m'a rappelé mon intrigue d'origine_

**1.**

Ses fils réveillés, se débarbouillant comme des grands dans leur salle de bain, Alguénor aidant encore son cadet, Aldéran était descendu à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, Ayvanère se levant toujours plus tard que lui.

Une nouvelle semaine débutait et il était plein d'enthousiasme.

Pour sa part encore en training et t-shirt, pantoufles aux pieds, il avait frit les œufs, fait griller la viande et les légumes sur une poêle, toastant le pain au moment où les deux garçonnets étaient entrés dans la cuisine.

- On a faim, papa !

- Mais, j'espère bien, sourit-il. C'est une excellente maladie ! Asseyez-vous, je vous sers.

Il remplit les grandes assiettes, légèrement creuses, généreusement, sachant qu'ils n'en laisseraient pas une miette.

Les deux garçons avalaient à la suite et dans le désordre, toasts de confitures et de pâte chocolatée, quand Ayvanère retrouva les siens, en courte robe de chambre argentée, des mules assorties à semelle et talons transparents.

- Comme d'hab., ta cuisine sent bon, Aldie.

- Mais pas au point de réveiller ma marmotte préférée, sourit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

- Après tout ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit, j'avais bien besoin de récupérer, murmura-t-elle vu la présence de leurs enfants. Tu as déjà plus que rempli ton devoir conjugal, je te le rappelle !

- Il arrive quand notre petit frère ? firent alors Alguénor et Alyénor.

- Toujours dans six mois. Et ce sera peut-être une sœur !

- Nooonnn !

Leurs parents éclatant de rire, les deux frères préférèrent reporter leur attention sur l'essentiel : manger.

Et quand ils eurent fini, se jetant sur leur téléphone ou leur tablette de jeux, Aldéran et Ayvanère purent à leur tour passer à table.

Dernière servie, Lense vida sa gamelle en quelques coups de langue gourmands.

Une fois habillé, Aldéran la sortit avant de finir de s'apprêter pour le départ au boulot.

- Tu les conduits à la Petite Ecole, et les rechercher ? Ce matin, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

- Comme prévu, sourit Ayvanère. Nous passerons te chercher à l'AL-99.

Après avoir embrassé toute sa petite famille et posé une caresse sur le ventre plat de sa femme, Aldéran acheva de s'apprêter, saisissant son sac à dos, sa veste, et quittant le duplex, Lense derrière lui, se rendant au sous-sol où se trouvait son tout-terrain.

* * *

Comme s'était son jour d'apporter les viennoiseries à ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et à Jarvyl Ouzer le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan qui en était le seul à avoir vraiment créé de profonds liens d'amitié avec lui.

Aldéran gara son tout-terrain le long du trottoir opposé de la pâtisserie. Lense eut un grognement.

- Toi, je devrais te mettre au régime, à force de recevoir des petits pâtés, tu attrapes du bidon. Allez, viens !

La molosse sauta au sol et suivit son maître qui se retrouva avec quatre personnes devant lui dans la file face au comptoir et eut un regard pour sa montre. Si l'attente s'éternisait, il serait en retard, et il avait horreur de cela !

Il ne restait plus qu'une clientèle fidèle, qui repartait toujours avec plusieurs paquets de petits gâteaux et autres pâtés sucrés, mais qui avait par miracle une taille de guêpe, aussi patienta-t-il sans appeler pour avertir qu'il ne serait pas là à l'heure.

Aldéran dansait à nouveau d'un pied sur l'autre quand une explosion venue de l'extérieur souffla les vitres du commerce.

Indemne, comme les clients, la patronne et son assistante, Aldéran se releva, juste poussiéreux, cheveux et vêtements en bataille, Lense s'ébrouant.

- C'était quoi, ça ? fit une voix.

- Une bombe… Mais quel était son objectif ?

- En tout cas, il y a là dehors un véhicule qui ne ressemble plus à rien, fit une assistante préposée à servir à la pâtisserie.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de son propriétaire, ricana une cliente qui avait surtout un regard désolé pour des plateaux de macarons colorés tombés au sol, avant de capter la mine d'Aldéran juste à côté d'elle.

- C'était ma voiture !

Mais des pensées plus sombres encore l'agitaient.

« Après toutes ces semaines, j'avais complètement oublié le fou furieux qui m'a mis des tueurs à gages aux fesses ! Là, le rappel est de première ! ».

* * *

Ceux de l'AL-99 étaient venus entourer leur Colonel à son arrivée sur le plateau des Unités d'Interventions.

Ce dernier s'était douché et changé et rien n'aurait pu trahir l'attentat dont il avait été victime moins d'une heure plus tôt !

Jarvyl fit la grimace.

- Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas envoyé un message pour exiger nos viennoiseries, s'excusa-t-il.

- Pas grave. C'est moi qui aurait dû être vigilant… Ma femme et mes fils auraient pu être dans le tout-terrain !

- On s'en occupe, assurèrent ses amis. On va trouver qui a mis ce contrat sur toi et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, assura Soreyn. Qui sait, l'expertise de ton véhicule nous aidera peut-être.

- J'espère… fit sombrement Aldéran qui ne pensait qu'à la sécurité des siens.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Skyrone écarta un rideau, jetant un coup d'œil en contrebas de son immeuble.

- Ces policiers ne vont pas te lâcher ?

- Non, ceux de l'AL-99 sont obstinés… Mais je peux les semer quand je veux !

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne absolument pas de ta part ? Ayvi, les gamins ?

- Ils ont été installés dans un endroit sûr, c'est le SiGIP qui s'en est chargé, même moi j'ignore où ils sont. J'ai juste un numéro de téléphone pour les contacter.

- Où en sont les investigations ? fit Skyrone en revenant dans le salon près de son cadet qui s'était installé chez lui depuis une semaine.

- Les caméras du sous-sol de l'immeuble ont été désactivées donc impossible de voir qui a posé la bombe sous le tout-terrain. Quant à l'étude de la bombe elle-même, il s'agit de travail « fait maison » donc aucune référence à un modèle ou à une signature. Ca nous renseigne juste que l'auteur de cet attentat – qu'il s'agisse ou non du sniper d'avant mon récent départ pour les étoiles – est un excellent artificier !

- Mais enfin, qui peut bien t'en vouloir assez que pour te traquer depuis des mois ?

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que moi, je dirais ! Les Inspectrices en charge de l'enquête, et je soupçonne aussi ceux du Bureau à leur temps libres, ont épluché mon passé, ça ne vient pas de là semble-t-il. Nouvel ennemi donc !

- Et comme d'hab., ça te laisse froid. Tu es irrécupérable !

- A quoi bon m'en faire pour quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas ? rétorqua Aldéran, toujours aussi paisible.

- Trois fois, déjà…

- Quels sont tes projets immédiats, Aldie ?

- Tous les Bureaux de la Police sont en état d'alerte. Le glemshyl fait des ravages et se propage à une vitesse folle.

- J'ai entendu parler de cette drogue hallucinogène. Je n'y suis pour rien, cette fois, promis !

- Ca, je m'en doute ! Le glemshyl est très prisé par les ados car ça leur donne des trips d'enfer, à faible prix et il paraît que ces hallucinations sont très réalistes et plutôt plaisantes en fait car tu peux les orienter au lieu de les subir. Chaque année, on a droit à une nouveauté sur le marché des drogues mais ça faisait un moment qu'une d'elles n'avait été aussi populaire que le glemshyl… On va avoir de l'aide.

- Comment cela ? interrogea Skyrone en se levant pour finir d'aider Delly qui sortait son plat du four après avoir été donner le sein Loreyne.

- Le Sénateur Kestin Wolpar.

- Ah, Monsieur Anti-Drogue et Terrorisme lui-même, il sort de son territoire de l'Ouest !

Aldéran approuva de la tête.

- Oui, il quitte son fief où il est plus plébiscité qu'un roi à chaque élection pour mener ici sa croisade. S'il ne fait même que légèrement chuter les ventes de glemshyl, il aura la voie grande ouverte pour le Parlement Galactique. Après tout, il n'a jamais fait mystère de ses intentions de viser de fauteuil de Président de l'Union ! Et vu que l'AL-99 connaît, par malchance, le plus haut taux de vente de glemshyl, Wolpar devrait y passer pas mal de temps.

Skyrone cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son cadet.

- Et tu me confirmeras les rumeurs, ensuite ?

- Quelles rumeurs ? gloussa Aldéran.

- Wolpar n'a jamais fait secret non plus de ses penchants sexuels. Et on dit qu'il a un grand faible pour les roux !

- Je me teindrai !

Eclatant de rire, ils prirent place à table avec les deux aînées de Skyrone et de Delly.

* * *

Une fois qu'Aldéran eut franchi l'entrée du plan incliné conduisant aux parkings du sous-sol de l'AL-99, la patrouille de police cessa de le suivre et retourna vers la ville pour son circuit habituel, le roux Colonel était plus qu'en sécurité auprès de ses agents.

Sur le plateau où se trouvaient les tables de travail des membres des Unités d'Intervention, Aldéran s'assit près de celle de Soreyn qui avait apporté les cafés, Jarvyl s'étant chargé des feuilletés fourrés de confiture et nappés de glaçage.

- J'ai vu ton tout-terrain argenté. Ils en ont mis du temps pour te le livrer, cette fois-ci ? remarqua Talvérya. Tu n'as pas réglé cash le concessionnaire qu'il t'a fait attendre ! ?

- Disons que j'ai demandé quelques gadgets qui ne figuraient pas sur la liste habituelle des options, rit Aldéran.

- Des gadgets du genre lance-missiles, blindage et ailes rétractables pour survoler le trafic ? gloussa Yélyne.

- Oh, ça c'était déjà de série sur tous mes précédents véhicules ! pouffa Aldéran qui ne plaisantait pas pour le blindage.

Il finit son café et son feuilleté, se leva.

- J'espère que vous êtes tous sur votre trente et un pour la venue de Wolpar ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une légende vivante franchit les portes, sourit Jarvyl. Enfin, si aucune alerte ne nous fait sortir à ce moment. Il arrive à onze heures.

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

* * *

Une limousine blanche était venue chercher Kestin Wolpar à son hôtel et l'avait conduit à l'AL-99 qui serait le premier Bureau de Ragel à recevoir sa visite.

Mince et blond, le regard gris clair, le Sénateur qui faisait autant la une des différentes Presses que les étoiles du spectacle, ne prêtait aucune attention à la circulation dans laquelle le long véhicule se glissait.

« Ragel, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû venir, mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements. Ensuite, il me fallait du temps pour te rabattre vers moi. Et comme je m'apprêtais à porter l'estoc final, tu as filé vers les étoiles, ce que j'ai pu rager ! Mais à présent, plus besoin de ces méthodes un peu particulières, enfin si, une fois encore, pour que tu me tombes tout cuit dans l'assiette ! Tu m'as fait attendre, mais dans le fond j'adore ça. La dégustation n'en sera que meilleure. ».

La tour blanche de l'AL-99 apparaissant au bout de l'avenue, sourire aux lèvres, Kestin rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste la photo d'Aldéran.

La limousine s'arrêtant devant l'entrée principale de l'immeuble, Kestin en descendit alors qu'Aldéran venait à sa rencontre.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Piaffant d'impatience, plutôt amusé, Skyrone était venu à l'AL-99 en fin d'après-midi.

- Alors, petit frère, tu es passé à la casserole ? Tu as scellé le partenariat avec Monsieur Parfait en y sacrifiant ta petite personne ?

- On devient bien primesautier avec le temps, j'aime ça, Sky ! gloussa son cadet. Tu pourrais presque finir par devenir normal avant ton dernier soupir !

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

- Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

- Pauvre idiot, comme si tes rêves égrillards pouvaient trouver un écho dans la réalité. Je te signale que Wolpar et moi sommes des adultes et que nous réglons dès lors nos affaires de façon posée.

- Toi, adulte ? Dans tes propres rêves également !

- Disons qu'il y a des choses qui font que tu dois les affronter et non tenter de les éviter car ce n'est pas possible, soupira soudain Aldéran qui s'était assombri. C'est cela être adulte.

- De quoi parles-tu ? fit son aîné qui ne plaisantait plus du tout.

- J'ai eu un appel d'Ayvi… Les gamins en sécurité, elle revient car elle refuse de se cacher plus. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée !

- Elle aussi est assez grande que pour prendre ses décisions et les assumer… Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

- On savait que sa grossesse serait difficile et compliquée mais là c'est encore pire. Ca ne se passe pas bien du tout et elle devrait se reposer au calme et non partager l'inévitable tension autour de moi. Oui, j'ai eu la paix presque quelques mois, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois, depuis la bombe, la phase finale du plan de celui ou celle qui m'en veut est arrivée !

- Voilà bien ce qu'Ayvi a certainement compris elle aussi. Et puis, elle pourrait se repencher sur la question, profiler ton ennemi.

- Sans indices, elle aura du mal ! ricana Aldéran. Et de mon côté, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter encore plus pour elle en ce moment !

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Tu t'es déjà bien trop impliqué, Sky ! Je n'aurais même jamais dû m'installer chez toi, c'était te mettre inutilement en danger, ainsi que ta famille. Je n'ai pas réfléchi !

- Et moi je suis prêt à ce que tu restes ! Je savais parfaitement ce que cela impliquait de t'héberger.

Aldéran eut un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es battu un jour pour moi que tu es qualifié pour me servir plus longtemps de garde du corps ! Et, de toute façon, je passe la soirée d'après-demain avec Wolpar, nous devons planifier les actions à faire mener, dans les rues principalement, la Commissariat du rez-de-chaussée, avec son expérience du sujet.

Skyrone se remit à rire.

- Fais gaffe, Aldie, la dernière fois que tu as dîné avec quelqu'un de réputé parfait, ça s'est mal fini !

- Kendeler n'avait nullement l'intention de me sauter dessus, il voulait juste me tuer !

- Wolpar t'a fait des avances ?

- Mais, c'est une obsession ! Je te signale qu'il est en deuil et donc certainement aucune envie de courir après un nouvel amour, moi ou un autre – et puis, l'envie de me faire ramoner la cheminée m'est passée depuis bien longtemps : j'ai Ayvi !

- En deuil, de qui ?

- Son compagnon a été assassiné. On a voulu voler son véhicule, il a résisté par réflexe, et abattu d'une balle dans la tête.

- On dirait une exécution.

- Non, banalement un crime crapuleux. Mais je ne me ferai jamais au fait que quelqu'un y ait perdu la vie, grommela Aldéran en finissant de rassembler ses affaires, enfilant sa veste. Je passe chez toi reprendre quelques affaires…

- Non, laisse-les. Après tout, tu es toujours le bienvenu, Aldie, avec ou sans tueurs à gages aux fesses !

- Un ou des tueurs, Wolpar, tu me colles du monde au cul en ce moment ! Je ne fêterais pas mes dix ans de mariage, je dirais que tu veux me caser. Ayvi de retour, on va pouvoir la faire, cette fête !

Et Aldéran sourit enfin franchement.

* * *

Même si revoir sa femme avait fait un immense plaisir à Aldéran, il ne pouvait entièrement s'en réjouir.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cette situation. Nous avons à faire face tous les deux, un point c'est tout. Et inutile de discuter une énième fois de plus : je suis plus têtue que toi ! Alors, Wolpar ?

- Mais c'est une obsession chez vous tous ! protesta-t-il dans un rire alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur appartement.

- C'est quand même une légende vivante, sourit Ayvanère. Et je voudrais savoir si les photos étaient retouchées ou non !

- Inutile d'aiguiser ta curiosité féminine, ma mie, tes jolies formes ne l'intéressent pas un instant !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Je t'ai, ça suffit plus que largement à mon bonheur.

- Tu combles ma vie, murmura-t-il avant de poser sa main sur le ventre de son épouse. Tu as vu ta gynéco ?

- Oui, et elle veut que je repasse demain fin de matinée… J'espérais avoir plus de temps… Enfin, j'espère me tromper sur ce qu'elle m'annoncera.

Et soudain les larmes aux yeux, elle se blottit contre lui.

* * *

Ayant à avaliser les fiches de prestation de ses agents, Aldéran s'était rendu à contrecœur à l'AL-99, sachant que cela allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps.

- Tu peux finir ? jeta-t-il à Jarvyl, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il faisait le tri dans les fichiers de son ordinateur.

- Oui, si tu veux. Tu t'absentes combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas.

La mine fermée, Aldéran se précipita ensuite vers l'ascenseur, faisant se composer un appel automatique sur son téléphone.

- Sky, c'est moi… Cette fois, il n'y a plus d'alternative, ils vont interrompre la grossesse d'Ayvi…


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

- Et c'était un… ?

- Oui, c'était un petit garçon, fit tristement Karémyne à l'adresse d'un pirate à la chevelure de neige sur l'épaule duquel Tori-San pleurait sans discontinuer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais que les grossesses d'Ayvi ont toujours été dangereuses, autant pour elle que pour le bébé, mais à ce point…

- C'était effectivement la grossesse de trop. Le corps d'Ayvanère ne pouvait pas la mener à terme, plus le bébé grandissait, plus il meurtrissait sa mère. Ca a été trop rapide, contrairement aux prévisions de sa gynéco. Elle a donc dû faire procéder à un avortement thérapeutique.

- Ca a sauvé, Ayvi, tu m'as dit ? reprit Albator alors que Clio se tenait près de lui, très proche pour une conversation privée mais sachant devoir être là, et que ça ne choquerait pas Karémyne.

- En effet, mais…

- Mais ?

- Les lésions sont totalement irréversibles. Ayvi ne pourra jamais avoir d'autre enfant.

- J'ai tenté de joindre Aldie, mais il n'a pas pris mon appel… Comment Ayvanère et lui vont-ils ?

- Mal ! Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? ! Mais à moi aussi notre fils refuse de parler. Il prétend se concentrer uniquement sur ces dix ans de mariage – triste anniversaire finalement – mais qui va aussi les souder. Tu poursuis ton vol normalement ?

- J'arrimerai l'_Arcadia_ au Dock _Hoby III_ dans deux mois.

- Viens vite, Albator. Tes mots seront inutiles, il n'y a pas de mots justement, mais ta présence sera importante pour Aldie et Ayvi.

- J'espère, car les mots ne sont effectivement pas mon fort… Et je ne pourrai que rester le temps de cette fête. Warius est parti bourlinguer du côté de Chepste et, comme d'hab., il risque d'avoir de gros ennuis. Toi et tous les autres êtes auprès d'Aldie et d'Ayvi, je n'ai pas à y ajouter ma maladresse et mon impossibilité à communiquer…

- Aldéran et notre belle-fille apprécieront de te voir. Et Aldie tient bien de toi pour ne pas parler de ce qui le blesse le plus au cœur. Qui sait, justement peut-être que ça l'aidera à se confier !

- A moi ? !

- Albator, cela fait désormais de nombreuses années qu'Aldéran a enterré la hache de cette guerre stupide, il t'aime, te respecte et t'admire ! Il sait qu'il est ton jeune reflet et il veut autant s'en montrer digne que ne pas faillir ou faiblir face aux autres, même et surtout sa famille !

- J'arrive au plus vite. Je vais encore essayer d'appeler Aldie.

- Pas ce soir, il a un dîner professionnel qu'il ne pouvait refuser, alors que je tiens compagnie à Ayvi.

- D'accord.

* * *

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Aldéran eut un sourire narquois à la vue des portes de la Suite qui occupait tout le dernier étage du palace où Kestin Wolpar avait pris ses quartiers. Un garde du corps tout de noir vêtu se tenait devant chacune de ces portes, le plus proche de l'ascenseur consultant sa tablette numérique pour s'assurer que son nom était sur la très courte liste des personnes autorisées à avancer plus avant.

- Bienvenue, Colonel Skendromme, Monsieur le Sénateur vous attend. Veuillez cependant me remettre votre arme et accepter de passer au détecteur.

- Si ça vous chante, grommela Aldéran qui appréciait très peu la méthode, mais qui était la seule à lui ouvrir les portes de la Suite.

- Je crains que mon service de sécurité n'ait fait de l'excès de zèle, convint Kestin quand il le rejoignit sur le toit-terrasse de l'hôtel.

- J'espère qu'il sera moins tatillon la prochaine fois.

- Je donnerai effectivement cet ordre, Colonel. Comme vous le constatez, je suis très bien gardé !

- C'est bien le moins, fit Aldéran alors que le secrétaire, roux, de l'homme politique lui indiquait un siège avant de se retirer.

- Vous savez que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Colonel Skendromme ? Vous portez un nom prestigieux et l'empire financier familial ne cesse de faire la une dans bien des domaines. Je crois que ce dernier point d'égal que le mystère qui entoure votre père !

- Je peux vous retourner ce compliment. Vos campagnes contre le trafic de drogue et le terrorisme sont remarquables. Vous avez dû vous faire un nombre incalculable d'ennemis !

- Et d'amis aussi, sourit le Sénateur. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de combattre un adversaire, c'est de l'infiltrer. Vous seriez surpris de mes, bonnes, relations avec quelques pontes de ces milieux, alors qu'effectivement tous les autres promettent une fortune pour qui me fera passer de vie à trépas ou sabotera ma carrière !

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons parfaitement. Quant à mon père, contrairement à vous, il fuit toute exposition !

- Il doit avoir ses raisons et elles ne peuvent qu'être honorable… Au fait, au vu du dossier que vous avez dû vous composer sur moi, vous êtes venu ici sans appréhensions ?

- Cela fait longtemps que je sais me défendre. Je ne nierai pas avoir de l'expérience de ce genre de relations, il faut toujours tout essayer dans la vie, et les années de pensionnat s'y prêtent, entre autres. Mais vous devez savoir, vu votre propre constitution de dossier à mon sujet, que je n'y reviendrai pas, et donc vous ne tenterez jamais de me forcer la main.

- Bien analysé. Entamons le champagne, ensuite nous aurons bien des points à discuter durant le repas, j'ai fait monter un exemplaire du menu avec les amuses-bouches, vous pourrez composer le vôtre tranquillement.

Aldéran retint un sourire, la soirée s'annonçant effectivement bonne et se déroulant en tous points comme il l'avait imaginé.

* * *

Aldéran et Ayvanère étaient demeurés un long moment dans le bain, avant d'en sortir et de se sécher mutuellement.

- Enfile ta robe de chambre et va t'installer sur le lit, j'arrive.

Il lui obéit, patientant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne finisse de se rhabiller et ne revienne, posant son plateau sur lit.

Elle lui ôta la robe de chambre, faisant la grimace à la vue des cicatrices qui en dépit du temps écoulé, zébraient encore presque toute la surface de son épiderme.

- Mon pauvre amour, cette ordure de Ten Vorkel t'a bien amoché… Tu en as encore pour des semaines avant que les traces ne s'estompent totalement, reprit-elle en passant baumes apaisants et cicatrisants sur les marques. A mesure que ça guérit, d'autres traces remontent… Ten Vorkel ne s'est pas contenté de te tabasser avant de te livrer à ce papillon !

- Oui, il semble qu'il m'ait bien fait flageller, entre deux « réjouissances », reconnut Aldéran. Mais les premières semaines, ces coups de fouet disparaissaient au milieu de toutes les autres plaies.

- Tu ne sentais vraiment plus rien, à la fin ?

Aldéran soupira, le regard vague, remontant dans ses souvenirs.

- L'avantage de sévices quotidiens, c'est qu'après quelques jours, l'autre à beau cogner comme un sourd, tu es complètement insensible.

- Tu l'as échappé belle. Il n'était que temps que Sylvarande et ton père ne viennent t'arracher à ses griffes !

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Papa s'est livré à un de ces massacres dont il a le secret. Ces monstrueux Esclavagistes n'ont jamais eu la moindre chance face à lui !

- Ce Ten Vorkel s'en serait peut-être pas sorti si Albator n'avait pas constaté dans quel état il t'avait mis… Ca l'a mis hors de lui. Et j'aurais été là, j'aurais participé à la curée, je peux te l'assurer.

- Ma redoutable amazone.

Mais le baiser qui s'ensuivit n'était que tendresse, les mots doux s'échangeant, se réconfortant l'un l'autre suite à la perte du bébé, unis comme jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Soreyn jeta un coup d'œil à son Colonel qui avait plutôt été silencieux durant leur pause déjeuner au restaurant de l'AL-99, à deux à une table, les autres ayant eu diverses occupations sur le temps de midi.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà dit à Alguénor et à Alyénor ? interrogea-t-il enfin au moment du dessert.

- Ce n'est pas facile, alors le leur apprendre à distance… Enfin, ils finiront rapidement par demander des nouvelles de leur futur petit frère et là, il faudra bien… Mais je crois qu'ils ne réaliseront vraiment que lors de l'enterrement, et cela ne sera qu'à leur retour, une fois cette histoire de tueur résolue, d'ici là, le bébé demeure dans la chambre froide de la Morgue de la Clinique _Sperdon_.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour Ayvi et toi…

- Merci. Les statistiques n'étaient pas bonnes pour Ayvanère, mais le temps qu'on décide de s'arrêter ou non, et elle était enceinte ! Ensuite, son bilan général de santé s'est dégradé à vitesse affolante. Même si elle avait tenté de poursuivre à le porter, il serait mort en elle dans les jours à venir. C'est ainsi, Soreyn, quand la Nature décide de dire stop, on ne peut que s'incliner.

- Comment Ayvi le supporte-t-elle ?

- Elle s'est engloutie dans le boulot. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé. Les mots sont de toute façon dérisoires. Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre et quand l'un de nous a un accès de faiblesse, l'autre est là. On vit assez au jour le jour. Karémyne, Sky, Eryna et Hoby nous soutiennent bien évidemment, mais leurs vies sont bien remplies aussi.

- Ca va aller, toi ? fit Soreyn, avec souci envers son ami.

- Il faut faire avec, il n'y a guère d'autre façon de faire.

- Est-ce que, Ayvi et toi, vous pensiez que…

- Il y a toujours eu ce risque, durant les deux précédentes grossesses. Là, il était écrit que ce petit être ne devait pas venir au monde, il n'était même pas viable…

Aldéran eut un soupir, se racla la gorge avant de se lever pour quitter précipitamment la table.

- Je suis désolé, Aldie ! lança Soreyn alors que son ami, dans le brouhaha des conversations et des allées et venues, était hors de portée de l'entendre.

* * *

Aldéran s'était enfermé dans les vestiaires réservés aux Unités d'Intervention, il avait martelé plusieurs placards, donné aussi quelques coups de pied dans les portes et renversé des bancs, avant de se précipiter vers l'une des cabines de douche et y vomir le repas tout juste avalé.

« Oh, Ayvi, je voudrais tant être auprès de toi, te soutenir, t'assurer de mon amour et que tu me confies vraiment ce que tu ressens de la perte de notre enfant… Tu as déjà vécu cela, seule. Cette fois, nous sommes unis alors que ça aurait pu nous séparer totalement ! Et nous devons faire face ensemble, surtout que nous aurons à prendre en charge la tristesse de nos fils ! Leurs petits cœurs brisés seront le pire à endurer… Si seulement, comme toi, ma mie, je pouvais me jeter à corps perdu dans le travail. Mais mon physique m'interdit de terrain pour des mois encore et ces fichues tâches administratives sont d'un ennui ! ».

Vidant encore son estomac, il demeura un moment prostré contre la porte de la cabine.

- Colonel, est-ce que ça va ? tambourinèrent derrière la porte d'entrée des vestiaires, Jarvyl et Soreyn, ainsi que Talvérya. Sors, je t'en prie ! Nous sommes inquiets !

- Et tu as de la visite, ajouta la Sylvidre.

Aldéran actionna les jets de la douche pour en nettoyer le sol, se relevant avant d'aller ouvrir, et découvrir la mine effectivement soucieuse de ses amis.

- Juste un moment de faiblesse, ça ne se reproduira plus, assura-t-il.

- Au contraire, Aldie, glissa doucement Soreyn. Avec nous, tu peux t'autoriser à craquer. Nous ne te jugerons jamais, et après ce qui est arrivé…

Aldéran repoussa la main amicale posée sur son épaule.

- Je dois d'abord penser à ma femme et à nos fils qui sont vivants. Quelle visite, Talvérya ? Je n'attends pas Wolpar !

- Ce n'est que moi, petit frère, sourit Sylvarande en se glissant entre les amis d'Aldéran. Je venais pour prendre de tes nouvelles, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber au milieu d'une telle tragédie. Je suis désolé pour ton enfant à naître, Aldéran, toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci.

Sylvarande se tourna vers les amis de son cadet qui avait enfoui son visage contre son épaule.

- Je m'occupe de lui, il prend son après-midi !

- Pas de souci, je m'occupe du Bureau, assura Jarvyl. Soyez aux petits soins pour lui, Sylvarande, il a besoin d'aide et nous ne sommes pas suffisamment proches que pour l'aider, dans cette épreuve en tout cas.

* * *

Ayvanère s'étant rendue à l'antenne de son bureau de Profilage, Aldéran avait retrouvé un duplex désespérément vide, sans vie, sans aucune chaleur familiale.

- Je vais monter le chauffage. Tu es une plante, Sylvarande, ce froid…

- Je suis bien plus humaine que n'importe laquelle de mes sœurs. Je supporte des rigueurs. Et la température un peu basse de cet appartement ne fait que couler plus vite le sang végétal dans mes veines et ça me réchauffe !

Aldéran s'étant installé dans le divan, soudain indifférent à elle, Talvérya avait fouillé la cuisine et des armoires pour préparer du thé, avait sorti un gâteau au fromage du frigo et découpé des parts.

- Ta venue, Sylvarande… Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Des soucis avec la Colonie Sylvidre ? s'affola-t-il.

- Non. L'Arbre de Vie veille sur nous. Toi, en revanche, tu as fini tellement mal en point entre les mains de Ten Vorkel. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je voulais m'assurer en personne que tu reprenais physiquement… Je n'imaginais pas le drame…

- Notre famille va s'en sortir… Et j'ai trop à faire que pour pouvoir m'appesantir sur cette atroce souffrance…

- Oui, parle, Aldie.

- A chaque grossesse, Ayvi et moi savions que cela pouvait se terminer prématurément. Je savais que ma femme ou notre enfant, voire les deux, risquaient d'y rester lors de l'accouchement. A chaque fois, Ayvi à enduré le martyre, a subi des hémorragies, encore et encore… D'avoir porté nos fils l'a tellement épuisée et fragilisée… Nous n'aurions jamais dû envisager un troisième enfant… C'est nous, c'est moi qui ai condamné ce petit être, en permettant qu'il prenne vie dans le ventre de ma femme. Et c'est lui qui est mort…

- Ayvanère et toi ne souhaitiez que donner la vie, accueillir cet être et l'aimer, que ses grands frères l'adorent. Il n'y a rien d'égoïste ou d'assassin dans ce qui est finalement arrivé. Juste un coup du sort, la malchance… Et les conséquences de cet acte d'amour auraient pu être tellement pires. Aldie, tu aurais pu les perdre tous les deux !

- Je sais. C'est un tourment qui m'a étreint neuf mois durant alors qu'Ayvi portait Alguénor et Alyénor. J'avais d'ailleurs déjà pris une décision pour sacrifier celui de mon choix, un jour, et ça avait failli nous séparer à jamais… Même si ce n'est pas ce cas de figure ce jour, ça nous déchire… Ayvanère est tellement mal !

- Elle soigne ses blessures intérieures et sait pouvoir compter sur toi. Sois fort, c'est ce qui l'aidera le plus. Sois près d'elle !

Aldéran passa les mains sur son visage, n'ayant touché ni au thé ni à la pâtisserie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sage, avec des mots si précis et justes ? Tu n'as pas d'enfant !

La Reine des Sylvidres eut un rire amical et un très doux sourire.

- Aldéran, même si ce fut sous la contrainte d'une Pléode, j'ai enfant des milliers et des milliers de sœurs, d'enfants d'une certaine manière ! Je suis leur Reine mais leur mère avant tout ! Aussi, crois-moi ou non, mais je n'ignore absolument ce que d'avoir donné la vie implique et fait ressentir comme sensations, au plus profond de ta chair et de ton corps !

- Merci.

Se gavant pour sa part de bouchées de gâteau et buvant du thé épicé, Sylvarande aborda alors le sujet suivant qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Alors, ce Wolpar, il rêve de te mettre dans son lit ?

- Tout le monde le prétend, mais il a été d'une parfaite correction avec moi depuis la première rencontre. Wolpar connaît autant les règles des mœurs de son monde que de celles où il excelle en politique depuis vingt ans ! Il ne s'en prendra pas à moi, ou alors il faudrait que je sois consentant, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver Nous avons un très sérieux problème de glemshyl à régler et les galipettes n'en font absolument pas partie !

- Je l'ai vu, hier matin, venant à sa réunion avec toi, il avait un regard de fou ambitieux. Si il laisse sa queue le guider, plus rien n'importera, et tu risques… Il est venu pour toi, Aldie, et non sur ce prétexte de glemshyl ! Sois prudent et fuis-le !

- Le glemshyl envahit les rues, des ados ou des gamins quasiment aussi jeunes que mes fils en sont victimes ! Wolpar est l'emblème de la lutte Anti-Drogue et Terrorisme, je ne peux que m'allier à lui. Je pense à mon travail avant tout. Les appétits supposés ou non de Wolpar ne m'importent pas un instant ! Je le répète, Wolpar ne commettrait pas une telle erreur, juste pour une banale histoire de cul Et, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter… Mes fils doivent appeler ce soir, et j'ai peur de ce qu'ils risquent de demander à leur mère et à moi…

- Ayvanère et toi saurez leur parler.

- J'espère…

- Tu as toujours réagi entièrement, Aldéran, tu as toujours parlé avec ton cœur. Vous surmonterez cette épreuve…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'autres sont à venir…

- Ca, c'est de l'argument, grinça Aldéran.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Je pensais quand même, que pour toi, notre père allait changer ses projets et ramener ses fesses, remarqua Skyrone alors qu'il avait convié son frère et leur demi-sœur à un goûter.

- Que voudrais-tu donc qu'il fasse ? s'étonna sincèrement Aldéran. Non, qu'il continue à se promener dans la mer d'étoiles, il n'a vraiment pas à se charger de nos soucis ! Et puis, on a fini par trouver une sorte d'équilibre, Ayvi auprès de sa mère pour se reposer. Et peut-être que sa mère parviendra à ce qu'elle ne culpabilise plus – moi, j'ai tout tenté mais je n'y suis pas arrivé !

- De quoi se sent-elle coupable ? fit Sylvarande qui se contentait de divers jus de légumes.

- On a pris ce risque à deux, je n'ai cessé de le lui répéter. Peut-être que lorsque les résultats des premières analyses sont tombés, on aurait dû prendre la décision d'interrompre sa grossesse, mais il restait de l'espoir à l'époque. Ayvi se reproche aussi de n'avoir pas pu le garder plus longtemps, mais elle n'a pas à se fustiger ainsi. C'était sa santé avant tout et il n'y avait aucun moyen de sauver le bébé.

- Elle va se reprendre, assura Skyrone. Et, effectivement, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas soumise au stress qui t'environne. Elle a trop présumé de ses forces en revenant auprès de toi. Après tout, son corps a été soumis à un rude traumatisme, elle n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer. Mais elle t'aime trop que pour se ménager, et ce même corps l'a rappelée à l'ordre.

- Je crois que cette remarque vaut pour toi aussi, intervint Sylvarande.

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Je suis privé de terrain pour un bon moment encore, ce ne sont certainement pas quelques brasses en piscine ou quelques kilomètres de course à pied qui vont m'épuiser ! gloussa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, grande sœur, je vais bien !

- Ca me fait plaisir de le constater, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Elle est quand même étrange, cette demi-sœur, commenta Skyrone alors que la Reine des Sylvidres s'était absentée pour s'adonner à son activité préférée : le pillage des boutiques !

- Comment cela ?

- Elle semble irréelle… En fait, son corps est en constantes mutations, la part végétale et la part humaine vont et viennent, cela se voit à son teint et aux veines de ses mains. Les essences de ces origines n'ont pas donné une créature unique et achevée, mais une personne qui évolue à chaque instant quasi. Scientifiquement parlant, elle est fascinante !

- Vaut mieux que tu ne tiennes pas ce langage face à elle car sous ses dehors gracieux et avenants, elle est tout à fait capable de t'en coller une !

- Oui, ça je m'en doute aussi !

- Et… ? insista Aldéran.

- Et je l'aime bien !

Il rit soudain aux éclats.

- Si on considère qu'Eryna et moi sommes les seuls enfants issus de son mariage, on doit reconnaître qu'il a plutôt bien réussi ses petits dépôts dans d'autres ventres, et ce sans être parjure au serment de fidélité ! Il a vraiment finement joué sur ces coups, sans jeu de mots !

Plutôt rassuré par l'issue de cette première rencontre entre ses deux aînés – bien que Sylvarande ait sa place à part entière dans la famille depuis bien des années - Aldéran se détendit.

* * *

Tout en opérant sa « tournée » des principaux Bureaux de la Police Spéciale de Rad-City, Kestin Wolpar s'était accordé un après-midi de relâche pour venir à l'AL-99.

- J'ai exposé les directives aux autres Colonels et Commissariats de la galactopole. Mais cela demeure strictement technique pour eux. J'espère que vous avez pu me dresser un rapport de l'application de ces mesures dans les rues de la juridiction de l'AL-99 ?

- Oui, je m'en suis occupé. Trois semaines de mise en pratique, c'est peu, mais déjà traquer systématiquement les revendeurs ainsi que les descentes aléatoires sur les différents sites de transactions a permis – à défaut d'arrestations, puisque les dealers sont relâchés tout aussi vite, comme d'habitude par de trop zélés avocats, à des saisies importantes.

- Je crois que la médiatisation de la destruction de ces prises était aussi une bonne idée.

- Il faut toujours marquer les esprits et montrer à tous ces trafiquants que nous ne lâcherons pas le morceau, ni aujourd'hui ni dans les années à venir, approuva Aldéran. Mais comme pour toutes les campagnes précédentes, cela ne portera ses fruits que sur le, très, long terme.

- J'ai tout mon temps, assura pour sa part Kestin. Cette affaire me tient à cœur et je compte bien la suivre, pour le reste de mon séjour ici et de plus loin par la suite.

- L'élection pour la Présidence de l'Union a lieu l'année prochaine, glissa le Colonel de l'AL-99.

- En effet, aucun de mes projets ne semble faire de mystère ! Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais j'ai des rendez-vous qui m'attendent encore.

- Je vous raccompagne à votre voiture.

Tout en continuant de deviser, les deux hommes étaient arrivés à l'entrée principale de l'immeuble blanc où attendait une limousine toute aussi immaculée.

- A un de ces jours, Colonel Skendromme ?

- J'en doute, j'ai moi aussi un agenda particulièrement chargé. Plus tard, j'espère.

- Je suis extrêmement patient, croyez-moi !

Le Sénateur de Ragel venait de prendre place à l'arrière du démesuré véhicule quand un souffle léger agita les mèches flamboyantes d'Aldéran, un peu au-dessus de l'oreille droite.

* * *

Le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan jeta un regard assez noir à son Colonel.

- Désolé d'être encore en vie ! grinça alors ce dernier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce nouveau tir, qui ne t'a loupé que d'un cheveu – c'est le cas de le dire – ne t'émeut pas plus que ça ! aboya Jarvyl.

- Parce qu'un sniper aussi maladroit est impossible à trouver et il faut vraiment être un idiot pour l'engager !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je suis pratiquement certain qu'il m'a manqué délibérément !

- Mais c'est ridicule ! protesta encore le courtaud Lieutenant.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, admit sombrement Aldéran. Je comprends encore moins qu'avant ! Enfin, Wolpar est sauf, c'est qui importe le plus !

- Et toi, Colonel, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te cacher dans un trou de souris, le temps qu'on résolve l'affaire ! Une équipe de nos experts en balistique a localisé l'origine du tir et inspecte les lieux.

- Me terrer, et puis quoi encore ? !

- Tu vas le faire, même si je dois t'enfermer moi-même à triple tour !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer, menaça Aldéran qui ne plaisantait nullement !

* * *

Kestin Wolpar entra sans frapper dans la chambre de la Suite occupée par son roux secrétaire. Ce dernier venait de replier et de déposer un support de tir pour arme de précision dans un étui plat et noir, refermant vivement le couvercle.

- J'ai été à la hauteur ? questionna-t-il.

- Il fallait vraiment être un excellent tireur que pour épargner sa cible, sourit le politicien. Quoique cette fois, elle n'était pas en mouvement !

- Oui, ça a été juste sur le manège. Mais il en faut encore plus pour me prendre en défaut ! En revanche, je n'ai toujours rien compris à ton plan ! Tu veux le tuer ou le mettre dans ton lit ? !

- J'ai voulu que dans les lieux où il se croyait le plus en sécurité, il sache qu'il n'en était rien et qu'à trois reprises la présence de ses hommes ne le protégeait nullement !

- Ton premier tueur a quand même été bien près de l'avoir, remarqua le secrétaire.

- Excès de zèle, trop bourrin, ce qui l'a conduit à croquer sa capsule de poison sans réfléchir !

- Et maintenant ?

Kestin sourit tout en composant un numéro de téléphone.

- Désolé de vous déranger, surtout vu votre fin de journée, Colonel Skendromme. Mais comme j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas du genre à aller vous cacher un temps indéterminé, je connais l'endroit le plus sûr pour au moins être en sécurité hors de votre Bureau, vous avez d'ailleurs pu constater vous-même qu'il était impossible d'y rentrer sans montrer patte blanche… Oui, vous devinez juste : je vous propose de vous installer dans ma Suite !… Je vous laisse réfléchir, mais j'espère que vous répondrez favorablement à mon offre sincère.

Le Sénateur accentua son sourire.

- Et voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça. Je l'ai amené exactement là où je le voulais depuis le début !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Bien qu'à la retraite, Melgon Doufert, l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37 continuait de recevoir les membres de l'Unité Anaconda – sauf ce soir-là leur Colonel ayant joué les prolongations à son bureau, occupé depuis plusieurs jours à l'annuel budget comptable - et depuis quelques années Jarvyl Ouzer.

D'ailleurs le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan était resté bien après ses amis et si la discussion avait été variée, elle avait rapidement été recentrée sur leur sujet de préoccupation principal : Aldéran.

- A nouveau aucun indice sur la scène d'origine du tir ?

- Une scène de tir nickel ! Le sniper portait une combinaison moulante de camouflage, du tissu aseptisé sous lui et son arme, et il a tout emporté en partant. Quant à la balle, elle était de calibre standard – comme celle utilisée sur le manège de mes parents – de quoi abattre un éléphant !

Melgon eut un ricanement, ayant en même temps un tressaillement.

- Dès lors, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir : le sniper a délibérément raté sa cible !

- Aldie a dit ça, mais c'était encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle tentative d'assassinat.

- Si ladite tentative a échoué, Aldie sera tout sauf sous le choc ! persifla encore Melgon. Il commence à comprendre, mais cela ne l'aide, et ne nous aide absolument pas à résoudre son problème. Mais qui peut être assez patient, avoir un objectif suffisamment important que pour virer à l'obsession, et avoir les moyens de payer des tueurs à gages sur une durée de plusieurs mois !

Melgon remplit à nouveau les verres, son mari étant retourné à son bureau à travailler sur un contrat urgent à remettre.

- Aldéran a donc posé ses valises dans la Suite de Kestin Wolpar ? reprit-il après un moment où ils avaient juste apprécié l'alcool digestif servi.

- Oui. C'était l'opportunité idéale, une option entre la cache où il aurait été réduit à l'inaction et le travail normal qui aurait continué de l'exposer au danger sans que nous puissions quoi que ce soit ! Aldéran n'était pas chaud, il sait qu'il expose le Sénateur en allant à son hôtel, mais point de vue sécurité, c'était effectivement une solution totalement inespérée !

Melgon observa un moment Jarvyl qui semblait soudain mal à l'aise et faisait tourner le verre entre ses mains.

- Est-ce que ce sont les penchants de Wolpar qui te tracassent ? Il les a toujours assumés, revendiqués même et je t'assure que nous ne sommes pas une bande de pervers sautant sur une proie innocente qui nous plairait !

Les joues de Jarvyl virèrent à l'écarlate.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment ainsi, enfin si un peu… Désolé. Mais, dans le fond, je n'aime pas savoir Aldie là-bas.

Le Leader de l'Unité Anaconda hésita encore un instant, puis se lança :

- Aldéran a beau ne pas être né de la dernière pluie, il a une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas capter ce qui se passe juste sous son nez ! Il n'a pas remarqué les regards que Wolpar posait parfois sur lui, des frôlements qu'il pouvait avoir au gré des discussions ou quand ils se rendaient sur le terrain sécurisé après une Intervention… Et même si Wolpar n'a jamais eu un mot ou un geste vraiment déplacé, notre ami l'intéresse !

A la surprise de Jarvyl, son hôte éclata de rire.

- Mais, ce n'est que normal ! Nous voulons tous lui sauter dessus !

Ayvanère ayant appelé, comme à chaque soirée organisée par l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37, la conversation s'était déroulée à trois.

- Aldéran a toujours eu beaucoup de succès dans notre monde, et cela n'a jamais été un mystère, reprit Melgon. Tu sais très bien, Ayvi que ton mari a beaucoup de charme, il dégage naturellement quelque chose de très fort à laquelle on ne peut qu'être sensible. Lors de ses premières venues ici, Laured m'a avoué par la suite qu'il lui avait plu, mais jamais il n'a eu la moindre allusion à ce sujet. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez tous les deux. Nous sommes tout aussi respectueux que vous d'autrui, nous croyons fermement en nos engagements et s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas consentant serait un bien mauvais exemple de moralité pour notre adolescente de fille ! Nous sommes loin d'être une bande d'affolés du cul lubriques !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer cela non plus, protesta Jarvyl. Je vous connais depuis bien assez longtemps que pour vous apprécier tous les deux et être heureux de l'évolution de votre petite famille.

- Je confirme, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire, glissa Ayvanère toujours sur haut-parleur. Mais…

- Oui ? fit doucement Melgon.

- Mais j'ai vu l'enregistrement des caméras lors des venues de Wolpar, regroupées suite à la nouvelle tentative du sniper… Et j'approuve aussi l'avis de Jarvyl quant à son attitude vis-à-vis d'Aldie. Même s'il s'est toujours comporté sans ambiguïté, je peux assurer qu'il y a des regards et des attitudes qui ne trompent pas. J'espère juste qu'il a tes valeurs morales, Melgon.

- Bien sûr ! Sinon il ne serait pas la sommité reconnue par tous, assura l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il nous ferait honte et montrerait de nous une bien triste image. Pourquoi, vous deux, seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que Wolpar est en fait ravi de ce qui s'est passé sous ses yeux et qu'il en a profité pour avoir Aldéran sous la main ?

- Disons que ça ne doit pas lui déplaire, commenta Jarvyl avec aigreur.

- De ce qu'Aldie m'a rapporté de Wolpar, j'en ai toujours conservé une étrange sensation, reprit Ayvanère. Les gens trop gentils et trop parfaits, je me méfie – contrairement à lui qui croit à tout ce qu'on lui dit – pourtant certaines expériences passées auraient dû le rendre méfiant !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Melgon, je vais avoir besoin de toi, de ta connaissance des règles de ton monde.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Ayvi ?

- Je vais dresser le profil de Wolpar !

* * *

Ayant toujours l'impression de ne pas progresser dans l'établissement des besoins et du budget à soumettre à sa hiérarchie pour l'année à venir, Aldéran avait fini par quitter l'AL-99 en milieu de nuit.

En plus de la Patrouille d'Agents, un troisième ne le quittait pratiquement plus d'une semelle, deux caméras avaient été installées sur la terrasse de son bureau afin de surveiller en permanence les environs et ce fut avec leur véhicule talonnant le sien qu'il revint à l'hôtel où séjournait Kestin Wolpar.

Devant l'entrée, son tout-terrain pris en charge par un voiturier, le véhicule de la Patrouille repartit.

Utilisant le pass qui lui donnait accès au dernier étage, il se retrouva dans le couloir familier de la Suite, les gardes du corps du Sénateur ragelien présents devant chaque porte.

Kestin était également encore debout, préparant la conférence de Presse à venir sur le premier rapport des fruits portés par ses mesures en coopération avec les Bureaux de la Police.

Aldéran ne lui accorda aucune attention pour se rendre dans les pièces où il s'était installé.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à Joker73 qui m'a glissé l'idée de l'intervention d'Ayvanère !_

**8.**

Une semaine s'était encore écoulée et même avec l'aide des comptables de l'AL-99, Aldéran n'était toujours pas parvenu à boucler ses prévisions budgétaires, des postes ne cessant de s'ajouter puisque, comme à l'habitude, il avait demandé aux différents services de lui faire part de leurs besoins !

- Ne te préoccupe plus de nos désirs et fais au mieux, jeta Soreyn venu lui apporter une tasse de café avant de lui-même rentrer à son domicile.

- Non, c'est vous qui êtes au plus près du terrain et des difficultés quotidiennes. Moi, j'ai désormais trop de recul, je dois vous demander quels sont les moyens nécessaires à votre travail de tous les jours !

- Aldie, il y a sûrement de nombreuses personnes qui ne le pensent pas, et qui le croiraient encore moins : mais tu as beaucoup trop de cœur !

- C'est vrai que ce n'est sans doute pas le premier qualificatif me décrivant qui viendrait à l'esprit des autres ! pouffa Aldéran. Et je connais en effet de multiples individus, naturels et surnaturels, qui sont même d'un avis totalement opposé vu ce que je leur ai fait ! ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée du café additionné de sucre, de caramel et d'un nuage de crème sans doute à 200% de matière grasse, comme il aimait le savourer.

- Les dernières semaines ont été relativement calmes, enfin si on exclu ce contrat toujours sur toi, mais tu es effectivement aussi flamboyant que ta chevelure une fois que tu te mets en action ! approuva Soreyn. Oui, Aldie, tu n'y vas jamais par quatre chemins, tu tiens bien de ton père, avec toi c'est la méthode : je fonce, je tire dans le tas et je pose une question s'il y a un survivant ou alors je fais direct tout raser à coup de bombes par notre Artificier !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas faux… C'est vrai que sur ce sol, j'ai les contraintes des règles des Polices mais des moyens importants pour remplir ma tâche. Dans la mer d'étoiles, je suis beaucoup plus libre !

- Nous sommes tous au courant. Et vu l'état dans lequel tu en es revenu la dernière fois, j'espère que tu as compris qu'en dépit de l'héritage de Saharya et d'Ayrahas, tu n'étais pas invulnérable ! Comment vont tes blessures ?

- Plus que des traces superficielles. J'ai retrouvé toutes mes forces et je peux t'assurer que je piaffe d'impatience de retourner sur le terrain !

- Pas avant encore des mois, rappela Soreyn. Même si en surface tu sembles bien, les lésions internes des sévices de Ten Vorkel ont été importantes, surtout les côtes brisées qui ont lésé tes poumons.

- Je suis au courant ! grinça Aldéran avec un geste machinal pour masser son flanc droit.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Juste là ? Epuisé ! J'ai toujours eu horreur des chiffres et ce budget me sort par tous les orifices, comme chaque année d'ailleurs !

Soreyn sourit amicalement.

- Rentre donc à la Suite de Wolpar, repose-toi. Le budget peut attendre et nous nous avons besoin de toi effectivement en forme.

- Oui, maman !

Aldéran rit encore un moment, finissant son café.

- Je t'en prie, Soreyn, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Je le vois dans votre regard, à tous, vous pensez que Wolpar va me faire passer à la casserole et en fait vous n'attendez que cela – cela le rendrait si proche de moi que notre lutte contre le glemshyl serait vraiment un front invincible !

- Nous plaisantons, glissa alors rapidement Soreyn. Nous ne faisons que te mettre en boîte ! Ta famille importe avant tout et que tu t'inquiètes pour les gamins et Ayvi te fait relâcher tous tes instincts de survie.

- Qu'insinues-tu ? s'étonna sincèrement Aldéran. Je ne comprends pas…

- Ca, on l'avait bien tous capté ! Aldie, ce Wolpar veut te sauter dessus !

- Je préfère ça à ce qu'on me tire dessus, ironisa le grand rouquin balafré.

- Fais gaffe, Aldie, insista son ami, ça pourrait finir en « on te tire » tout court.

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre ! Et Wolpar se comporte de façon tout à fait normale !

- Oui, toi aussi, tu sembles normal, au premier abord, ce qui est loin de refléter la réalité ! se bidonna Soreyn.

- Faux ami ! lança Aldéran en se levant, sa journée à lui effectivement finie également. A demain, Soreyn.

- A demain, Aldie. Et ne te vexe pour certains de mes propos trop francs.

- Aucun risque… Je vais juste te virer !

- Quoi, pour la cent millionième fois où j'aurai été sincère envers toi ? D'accord !

Et ce fut en riant que les deux amis se rendirent au parking souterrain pour remonter dans leurs véhicules et rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Kestin, de retour d'un séminaire sur les tactiques pour combattre le glemshyl dans les rues, il avait accueilli Aldéran quand il rentra à son tour dans la Suite.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, Colonel, mais depuis tous ces jours où j'ai un invité, j'aurais aimé partager un dîner avec lui. Acceptez-vous ce repas avec moi ?

- Ce ne serait pas le premier ! remarqua Aldéran. Vous et moi en avons eu plusieurs, sans que cela se passe mal !

- Comment cela ?

- Private joke… Mes déboires personnels, si vous préférez. Non seulement mes proches pensent que j'ai un cœur d'or mais aussi que je suis trop confiant en règle générale ! Cela ne me caractérise pas vraiment, mon métier m'oblige à être sur le qui-vive, constamment !

Kestin eut un sourire amical.

- Vous ne pouvez être sur la défensive 24h/24, jour après jour. Vous avez droit vos oasis de repos – le Bureau, les soirées chez vos amis. Et tout comme le deuil de mon compagnon, la perte de votre fils à venir ne peut qu'être éprouvant et perturbant. Pour une fois, détendez-vous, vous savez être dans un lieu qui est le plus sécurisé qui soit ! Je sais ce que vous avez commandé comme repas, soir après soir, j'espère que le menu que j'ai choisi vous conviendra ? Enfin, uniquement si vous acceptez de vous asseoir à ma table ?

- Le temps de me doucher, de me changer, et de passer un appel aux miens, et je vous rejoints.

- Merci, Colonel.

* * *

Melgon Doufert et Jarvyl Ouzer reçurent en même temps l'appel d'Ayvanère.

- Oui, Madame Thyvask-Skendromme ?

- J'ai fini le profil de Wolpar… Je suis désolée, Melgon, mais ce n'est pas bon du tout, pas pour lui et encore moins pour mon mari !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Wolpar est sadique comme Pelmy Berkauw, un serial killer comme Kwendel et un obsessionnel, convaincu que son nom et ses moyens financiers l'autorisent à tout obtenir, par la force si nécessaire !

- Non, Ayvi, tu dois te tromper, souffla Melgon. Wolpar est le héros de deux générations et notre plus brillant représentant. Il a tant fait pour nous qui sommes de toute éternité méprisés, conspués, traqués même… Nous l'admirons tous sans restriction ! C'est à son influence sur les esprits, que je dois d'être marié à Laured, que nous puissions voir grandir notre fille. Wolpar est le plus estimable d'entre nous !

- Voilà pourquoi je ne te demande pas d'être mêlé à cette histoire, je tenais juste à ce que tu sois au courant, lança Ayvanère. Jarvyl, c'est à toi d'agir ! Va à a Suite de Wolpar, rentres-y par tous les moyens !

- D'accord.

- Je te suis, gronda Melgon.

- Mais…

- Je veux constater moi-même… Et j'espère que pour une des rares fois de ta vie, Ayvi, tu te trompes sur ce profil !

- J'aimerais, moi aussi, pour mon époux.

Sa proie sans défense, consciente bien que son regard soit à la fois dilaté et fixe, Kestin se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Cela n'a jamais été qu'un banal plan cul à la base, mais cela fait longtemps que je te veux, Aldéran Skendromme. Et, après tous soirs à te voir onduler du popotin sous mon nez, tu es à moi !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Aldie, quand je parlais de Wolpar te sautant dessus, je n'en pensais pas un mot !

- Je n'y croyais pas non plus… souffla Aldéran à l'adresse de son aîné. Je suis passé par quelques expériences du Pensionnat, et puis ensuite du temps de mes années d'errance et de débordements en tous genres je ne me suis pas privé d'avoir ce genre de relations. Et j'ai ensuite connu et apprécié Melgon et Laured et je les appréciais si infiniment que je n'ai pas pensé que d'autres n'auraient pas leur respect… Je me trompais sur Wolpar, comme trop souvent, j'ai fait confiance de façon irréfléchie…

- Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, de ton cœur, petit frère, murmura Skyrone. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- De tout, malheureusement… Je ne sais pas ce que son secrétaire roux a glissé dans le thé finissant le dîner, mais ça m'a mis complètement sur orbite !

- C'est peu de le dire… La drogue qu'il a utilisée… Aldie… Tes amis ne m'ont pas informé, est-ce qu'il y est arrivé… ?

_ - Cela n'a jamais été qu'un banal plan cul à la base, mais cela fait longtemps que je te veux, Aldéran Skendromme. Et, après tous soirs à te voir onduler du popotin sous mon nez, tu es à moi !_

_ De la main, Aldéran tenta de repousser le corps qui était posé sur lui, mais trop faible il retomba dans la semi-conscience de son état._

_ - J'ai été si stupide… ? souffla-t-il soudain._

_ - Il semble !_

_ - Moi ? Quand ?_

_ - Le jour où je t'ai vu en première page d'une saloperie de publication à scandale jetant le doute sur l'identité de ta mère, avoua Kestin. En dépit de cette odieuse balafre, tu es un être si magnifique, parfait, l'esthète que je suis ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de t'ajouter à ma collection de chef d'œuvre ! J'ai fait exécuter mon compagnon, je t'aurai toi, une unique fois je le crains, mais tous mes efforts ne l'auront pas été en vain ! J'ai attendu, des mois, mais cela valait la peine…_

_ - Vous êtes fou…_

_ - La ferme, gronda encore Kestin alors que sa bouche se refermait à nouveau sur celle d'Aldéran, ses bras enlaçant un corps sans défense et presque inerte._

_ Les portes de la Suite volant en éclats, Kestin jaillit hors de la chambre sans un geste pour rajuster ses vêtements._

_ - Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de rentrer sur un de mes sols sans autorisation ! glapit le Sénateur._

_ - L'obligation de porter assistance à tout être en détresse importe sur tout, aboya Jarvyl. J'ai eu une Ordonnance du Juge d'Intervention ! Melgon, comment va Aldie ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas… Il est complètement HS, souffla Melgon. Wolpar l'a drogué et il n'a aucune conscience de quoi que ce soit…_

_ - Tu as appelé les Urgences ?_

_ - Bien sûr. Est-ce que Wolpar… ?_

_ - Non. Nous sommes arrivés à temps, comme dans un mauvais roman !_

A l'entrée de Sylvarande qui s'approcha de la piscine près de laquelle ils se trouvaient, Skyrone se leva, par réflexe… et par amitié aussi, appréciant la fine silhouette de sa sœur à la longue chevelure couleur de caramel. Il lui servit un verre de jus d'orange alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de la chaise longue d'Aldéran.

- J'espérais que là au moins, tu étais en sécurité, glissa-t-elle.

- Comme nous tous, commenta Skyrone en rapprochant une chaise pour lui-même.

- Ca aurait dû, en effet, soupira Aldéran. Tout le monde l'a cru. C'était l'évidence même, et Wolpar était sensé être de notre côté !

- Wolpar l'avait finement joué, en dépit de la naïveté profonde de son plan, poursuivit son aîné en caressant sa courte barbe blonde. Vu les circonstances, sa proposition ne pouvait que sembler providentielle ! Et, effectivement, s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit contre toi, tu l'aurais envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- C'est vrai que je ne me serais pas gêné, grogna Aldéran. C'est bien pourquoi il m'a filé un truc qui m'a fait planer, et pas qu'un peu !

- Wolpar ne sera pas inquiété pour ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est une blague ? siffla Sylvarande.

Son frère roux inclina la tête de façon positive.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de témoin, Wolpar et moi sommes considérés comme deux adultes responsables et je séjournais de mon plein gré dans sa Suite, et donc je suis sensé en avoir accepté tout ce qui pouvait s'y passer. Sans compter que je ne lui ai guère opposé de résistance, Jarvyl et Melgon peuvent en attester…

- Et pour cause ! se révolta encore sa sœur. Sky, et avec ce que ce lubrique a fait boire à Aldie ?

- Les quelques milligrammes de la drogue s'étaient déjà volatilisés de son organisme quand Aldie a été admis aux Urgences.

- Pas de témoin, pas de preuve, conclut Aldéran.

- Affaire classée ? tiqua encore Sylvarande.

- Une affaire qui n'a jamais été ouverte, grinça l'intéressé, et qui ne sera même pas une rumeur puisque ordre a été donné de ne plus jamais en parler, à qui que ce soit.

- Wolpar repartira librement ? fit-elle encore.

- Et plus blanc comme neige que jamais, jeta Aldéran avant de piquer une tête dans la piscine.

- Il est toujours installé chez toi, Sky ?

- Non, Ayvanère est de retour, avec les gamins. Ils seront là ce soir. Maintenant, ils ont leur deuil à faire en famille, et ce sera bien plus douloureux que l'agression de Wolpar. Sans Ayvi, notre frère n'aurait eu aucune chance. Ensuite, ils pourront sereinement s'occuper de leurs dix ans de mariage et de l'arrivée prochaine de notre père et de Warius pour la fête. Tu as été invitée ?

- Oui, mais je n'irai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis la plus incongrue des pièces rapportées. Si pour Aldie ce ne fut pas choquant, cela l'est infiniment me concernant ! Sans compter que je suis certaine qu'en dépit du fait qu'il m'accepte, je rappelle un souvenir qui ne peut que mettre notre père mal à l'aise. Je n'infligerai pas davantage cela à Karémyne Skendromme ! Mon Docrass est en orbite, je repars pour la Colonie d'ici une heure.

- Bon retour, Sylvarande. Et, chez moi, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

- Merci.

Et le frère et la sœur s'étreignirent.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- J'aurais compris que tu refuses mon invitation, fit Melgon alors qu'Aldéran s'était rendu chez lui.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu m'as tiré des griffes de Wolpar, je n'allais pas te remercier par téléphone !

- Il n'empêche qu'après ce qu'il t'a fit, je trouverais normal que tu hésites à te retrouver avec Laured et moi !

- Vous êtes mes amis, si vous deviez vous aussi révéler un autre visage, c'est que je ne capterais vraiment rien à la nature humaine, et ce même si je passe la plupart du temps pour le plus naïf des garçons !

- Wolpar nous a tous bien conditionnés, reconnut l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37. Jarvyl et ton épouse ne s'y sont pas laissés prendre. Et si le dossier monté par Ayvanère est lourd, il est aussi totalement inutilisable… La réputation de Wolpar est telle que rien ne peut l'atteindre. Il sera fin de l'année au Parlement Galactique et ensuite il sera à la tête de l'Union.

- Youpi…

- Au moins, il n'est pas près de revenir, glissa Laured en servant les apéritifs et apportant ensuite les mises en bouche dont certaines sortaient juste du four.

- Comme si je l'aurais laissé m'approcher à nouveau ! protesta Aldéran dans un sursaut.

- S'il revient en tant que Président, et qu'il veut s'offrir une visite de l'AL-99, je doute que tu puisses t'y dérober, fit encore le mari de Melgon.

- Je m'arrangerais en ce cas pour ne pas être là ! siffla l'invité des deux hommes qui avait eu involontairement un infime instant d'hésitation avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le cocktail qui lui avait été servi.

- Comment réagissent les gamins à la perte de leur petit frère à venir ? questionna Melgon, plus tard en milieu de dîner, leur fille adoptive sortie pour une soirée cinéma avec son petit ami.

- On avait bien dû avouer que leur maman ne l'avait plus dans son ventre, mais c'étaient des mots pour eux. Là, ils ont retrouvé leur mère et ils ont compris que c'était vrai… Quelque part, dans ce malheur, nous avons eu la chance que sa grossesse ne soit pas visible, je crois qu'ils auraient été encore plus éprouvés s'ils l'avaient vue avec un ventre redevenu plat.

- Encore toutes nos condoléances, fit Melgon, une main amicale sur celle de son invité.

- Merci. Je dois dire que ces derniers jours nous nous sommes refermés sur notre douleur et j'avance plutôt au radar à l'AL-99. C'était pourtant le seul moyen de nous ressouder. Les petits prennent grand soin de leur maman et nous on s'occupe d'eux, on les fait parler et on les écoute, ainsi que la indiqué le pédopsychiatre.

- Vous êtes bien entourés, c'est important. Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. Si Ayvi et toi avez besoin d'être à vous deux, vous pouvez nous confier les petits.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir. Laured, ton gigot est un véritable chef d'œuvre ! reprit Aldéran pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire dévier la conversation.

- Une de mes nombreuses spécialités, comme tu le sais, Aldie ! Et te voir l'apprécier est mon propre régal.

Aldéran eut un large sourire, simplement heureux.

* * *

Ses fils réveillés, se débarbouillant comme des grands dans leur salle de bain, Alguénor aidant encore son cadet, Aldéran était descendu à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, Ayvanère se levant toujours plus tard que lui.

Une nouvelle semaine s'achevait et le week-end serait consacré à de nouveaux préparatifs pour la fête des dix ans de mariage.

Pour sa part encore en training et t-shirt, pantoufles aux pieds, il avait frit les œufs, fait griller la viande et les légumes sur une poêle, toastant le pain au moment où les deux garçonnets étaient entrés dans la cuisine.

- On a faim, papa !

- Mais, j'espère bien, sourit-il. C'est une excellente maladie ! Asseyez-vous, je vous sers.

Avec un bien évidente sensation de déjà vécu, il remplit les grandes assiettes, légèrement creuses, généreusement, sachant qu'ils n'en laisseraient pas une miette.

Les deux garçons avalaient à la suite et dans le désordre, toasts de confitures et de pâte chocolatée, quand Ayvanère retrouva les siens, en courte robe de chambre argentée, des mules assorties à semelle et talons transparents.

- Comme d'hab., ta cuisine sent bon, Aldie.

- Mais pas au point de réveiller ma marmotte préférée, sourit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

Et quand les garçonnets eurent fini leur repas, se jetant sur leur téléphone ou leur tablette de jeux, Aldéran et Ayvanère purent à leur tour passer à table.

Dernière servie, Lense vida sa gamelle en quelques coups de langue gourmands.

Une fois habillé, Aldéran la sortit avant de finir de s'apprêter pour le départ au boulot. Depuis la cuisine ouverte, Ayvanère lui lança :

- Tu les conduits à la Petite Ecole, et tu iras les rechercher ? Ce matin, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

- Comme prévu, sourit-il. Et toi, ma belle, prends bien soin de toi. Viens me rejoindre à midi, nous irons déjeuner ensemble.

- Oui, ça me fera plaisir, murmura-t-elle, blottie contre lui.

- Je le dois bien à l'amour de ma vie qui vient de me la sauver !

Après avoir embrassé toute sa petite famille, Aldéran acheva de s'apprêter, saisissant son sac à dos, sa veste, et quittant le duplex, Lense derrière lui, se rendant au sous-sol où se trouvait son tout-terrain argenté.

Jarvyl et Soreyn levèrent les yeux sur leur Colonel qui venait d'arriver sur le plateau des Unités, prenant le feuilleté offert par Jelka et le café amené par Yélyne.

- Tu es bien guilleret, toi !

- Faudrait savoir, gloussa de fait Aldéran. Je tire la tête, vous râlez. Je sifflote, vous râlez !

- Toi, tu as rentré ton budget ! lança alors Talvérya, la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Un peu avant minuit, approuva Aldéran. Je suis largement dans les temps et donc nous devrions obtenir tout ce qui a été demandé. On va peut-être enfin avoir une année sans trop de soucis financiers.

- Tu rêves ou tu es crédule de naissance ? rit Jarvyl.

- Les deux ! Pourquoi en douter encore, ce n'est pas de notoriété publique ? Il n'y a pas une newsletter qui circule sur ce sujet ?

Aldéran éclata de rire.

* * *

Ayant chacun choisit le dessert préféré de l'autre, Aldéran et Ayvanère s'étaient alors mutuellement tendu les cuillerées de crème glace avant qu'un long baiser n'unisse leurs lèvres.

- J'ai hâte que la fête soit passée, que nous passions ces quinze jours à deux. Melgon ignorait à quel point son offre tombait à pic !

- Algie et Alie seront bien avec Mel et son époux.

- Merci de leur accorder ta confiance en leur confiant ce que nous avons de plus précieux.

- Ce sont mes amis aussi, et depuis bien des années, sourit-elle. Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit vers Melgon que je me sois tourné pour confier mes doutes et lui demander de m'aider ?

Elle soupira.

- Et en faisant tomber son idole de son piédestal, je lui ai porté un coup terrible. Il fallait être un homme de cœur que pour me le pardonner !

- C'est Melgon tout craché… Ayvi, tu sais qu'il est toujours possible de donner un cadet à nos fils ? ajouta soudain son mari.

- Mais je ne serai pas sa mère…

- Tu seras celle qui lui aura donné le plus beau cadeau de sa vie, murmura tendrement Aldéran. Hoby et moi l'avons vécu avec Karémyne. Oh si, Ayvi, tu seras bien la mère de cet enfant.

- Oui, un jour, j'en serai heureuse.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec toute la fougue de leurs premiers rendez-vous.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

L'_Arcadia_ ralentit légèrement, mettant presque à l'arrêt dans l'ombre d'une lune morte.

- Tu as son signal, Toshy ? interrogea le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Non, pas encore. Il doit être juste à la limite de la portée de mes scans de communication. Il sera là, Albator.

- Warius ne manquerait pas cette fête, aucune force dans l'univers ne pourrait l'empêcher d'opérer la jonction, assura Clio. Il est tellement touché d'avoir été invité. Et Marina avec lui, rétablie, il est lui aussi aux anges !

Albator fit la grimace, tenant difficilement en place dans son étroit et inconfortable fauteuil en bois au haut dossier surmonté de têtes de mort.

- Mais la fête ne sera pas complète, soupira-t-il. Ce bébé qu'Ayvi n'a pu garder… Ca aurait pu faire éclater leur famille, tout comme le jour où Aldie a choisi de venir à mon secours au lieu de retourner auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce jour là, il s'est peut-être affirmé comme un navigateur spatial en devenir, mais il perdu tant de temps de bonheur… Il ne l'a jamais dit, et ne le dira jamais, mais cette fois c'était bel et bien de ma faute !

- Aldéran l'a fait en son âme et conscience. Il en a payé le prix, soit, mais il en a été récompensé bien plus tard. Et puis, toi aussi, Albator, tu aurais fait ce choix !

- Non, je ne crois pas… N'oublie pas, Clio, que j'ai défié la flotte Illumidas pour revenir sur Terre et y recueillir le dernier souffle de ma rose d'alors !

- Mais tu n'avais personne de cher en danger dans l'espace pour t'obliger à choisir, rectifia la Jurassienne, son bras autour des épaules de son pirate d'ami.

- Je n'ignore pas que la décision d'Aldie fut sans nul doute une des pires qu'il ait eu à prendre. Et il n'a pas hésité. Pourtant, je ne le méritais guère.

- Aldéran a parfaitement raison, vieux pirate : tu radotes ! jeta la voix amusée de Warius dans les haut-parleurs de la passerelle du vaisseau vert. Aldie l'a rejeté et nié, des années durant, mais il était trop ton portrait craché – physiquement et mentalement – que pour ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, et pour qui ! Et, je rappelle à ta mémoire défaillante, qu'il est venu à NOTRE rescousse, ne focalise donc pas l'attention sur toi !

- Contente de te revoir, Albator, fit Marina en apparaissant alors sur le grand écran au côté de son époux. Alors, nous effectuons la fin du trajet de retour ensemble ?

- Avec plaisir, Marina !

Rejoint par le _Karyu_ battant pavillon civil de Minéa, l'_Arcadia_ se remit en route.

- Comment se présente la situation devant nous, Toshiro ? questionna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Le silence suivant durant quelques instants, le pirate et la Jurassienne tressaillirent, se levant sans s'être concertés, le regard fixé sur les étoiles devant eux.

- Toshy ! aboya Albator.

- Les planètes triplées Kerweinis ont implosé il y a moins de vingt-quatre heure de cela, répondit alors le Grand Ordinateur. Elles ont créé une véritable mer d'astéroïdes sur notre passage. On ne peut pas la contourner, sans prendre des semaines de retard, et nous ne pouvons la traverser sans être menés à une destruction certaine car – au moins le bouclier ovoïde de l'_Arcadia_ – cèdera… Je suis désolé.

- Warius, numérote tes abattis. Toshiro, vérifie tes circuits : nous poursuivons doit devant ! siffla Albator, une main ferme sur la Barre de son vaisseau.

- Tu es fou… commenta l'ancien Colonel de la République Indépendante. Je te suis.

- Comme dit l'adage : « qui est le plus fou ? celui qui y va ou celui qui le suit ? ».

- De toute façon, c'est de ta faute, vieux pirate !

- Comme si tu étais plus jeune que moi, rétorqua Albator. Je crois même me souvenir, en dépit de ma mémoire présumée défaillante, que tu es légèrement plus âgé que moi !

- Menteur !

Mais ce fut concentrés au possible que les deux commandants de bord poursuivirent leur vol dans la mer d'étoiles.

* * *

- Tu n'es pas présumée être à la retraite, toi ?

- Et toi, toujours aussi charmant, Aldie ! remarqua Karémyne alors que le grand rouquin balafré venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Hoby qui étudiait de nouveaux contrats pour _Skendromme Industry_.

- Que veux-tu, frérot ? préféra questionner Hoby.

- Prépare du budget !

- Pourquoi ?

Le signe de son Sanctuaire apparut au front d'Aldéran.

- Je dois aller à la rencontre de notre père ! jeta-t-il, farouche, agressif même. Warius et lui vont prendre tous les risques pour venir à ma fête… Je dois les aider !

- Comment ?

- Aucune idée, comme toujours. J'aviserai le moment venu… Je fais décoller le _Lightshadow_ et je fonce au devant d'eux !

- Aldie, tu vas surtout à la rencontre de dangers, souffla sa mère de cœur.

- Je vais te ramener ton époux… Je veux que notre famille soit réunie, maman !

- Tu m'appelles à nouveau ainsi, merci, Aldie.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû cesser… Mon orgueil, mon ressentiment inconscient, je n'aurais pas dû te faire porter le poids de mes émotions disparates et du déplacement de mon affection de bébé… Tu as toujours été ma mère. Et je le réalise, maintenant qu'Ayvi et moi envisageons l'adoption. Je t'aime, ma maman !

Soulagée, appréciant le cadeau venant de la part aussi fier que son fils roux, Karémyne serra l'homme qui s'était serré contre elle, cherchant son réconfort, le visage enfoui contre son épaule.

- Je t'aime, Aldéran, comme ma chair et mon sang !

Aldéran frémit.

- Il y a une personne qui devrait être de ma fête… Mais, cela va tellement t'éprouver… Mon père et moi devrons en décider… Je ne veux pas que tu subisses cela, et elle l'a compris…

- Sylvarande. Ton père m'en a parlé. Oui, j'ai du mal, ça me déchire le cœur mais c'était bien avant même ma rencontre avec ton père ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est une Sylvidre… Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai, je ne peux même pas imaginer… Toi, je t'ai reçu nouveau-né quasi entre les bras, c'était si facile ! Cette créature mi-humaine mi-végétale, je ne vais pas y arriver…

- Je suis mi-humain mi-surnaturel.

- Aldie, tu es peut-être le plus crédule garçon qui soit, mais tu as un bon sens absolument imparable !

Karémyne redevint ensuite sérieuse, très sérieuse, lui serrant les épaules à lui faire mal.

- Ramène-moi mon mari !

- A tes ordres, maman.

- Aldie !

- Oui, Hoby ?

- Revenez, tous !

- C'est bien mon intention ! J'exploserai de façon flamboyante tout ce qui se dressera entre mon père, mon ami, et moi ! décréta Aldéran.

- Tu sais que parfois, enfin très souvent, tu me fais peur ? avoua son frère adoptif.

- Je le crains, Hob', et ce n'est pas près de finir, pas tant que je vivrai !

Et dans l'envol des pans de son long manteau noir doublé de rouge, le cosmogun à son côté droit, Aldéran quitta le bureau du capitaine d'industrie qu'était devenu son tout petit frère, une seule pensée s'imposant à lui : trouver son père et son ami et les ramener !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- Je crois, que pour une fois, je n'aurais pas dû vouloir tenir ma promesse… Car elle ne me concernait pas uniquement !

- Et j'étais consentant, Albator ! rappela sèchement Warius. Nous y sommes, ensemble, mon ami !

L'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ étaient rentrés des heures plutôt dans la mer d'astéroïdes qui venait juste de se créer et l'explosion du noyau des trois planètes avait rendu la zone extrêmement instable et les corps célestes s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Le bouclier extérieur des vaisseaux les protégeaient, mais encaissaient de rudes chocs.

- Si celui du _Karyu_ peut encore tenir plus d'une journée, le nôtre est trop surchargé et les canons qui l'émettent cèderont dans moins de trois heures, avertit Toshiro. Soit tu nous trouves des coordonnées moins exposées dans cette tornade d'astéroïdes, soit tu nous poses sur l'un d'eux, mais il faut une solution sinon on ne s'en sortira pas.

- Notre progression a été beaucoup trop lente, ragea le pirate à la chevelure de neige. A force d'éviter ces rochers, on n'a même presque pas avancé ! On va devoir faire demi-tour…

- Non, Albator, on a déjà dépassé le point de non retour pour ça, rétorqua assez sèchement le Grand Ordinateur. Tu n'as pas fait attention à mon signal d'alerte, il y a un bon moment déjà ?

- J'étais un peu occupé à barrer… Et puis, rebrousser chemin n'était pas une option.

- L'idée générale était mauvaise, grinça encore Toshiro. Je sais que c'est pour nous permettre d'être là qu'Aldie a affronté Jalhyriane, mais face à certains éléments, il faut savoir s'incliner ! Ton raisonnement foireux va causer notre perte. Je ne penserais pas qu'on se ferait mettre en pièces par de vulgaires cailloux !

- Ne prépare donc pas si vite notre éloge funèbre ! aboya en retour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. On va effectivement se trouver un rocher pour que la surtension des canons du bouclier retombe. Ensuite, nous repartirons.

- A ce stade, cela ne suffira pas, fit à nouveau lugubrement Toshiro. On vient de perdre deux générateurs et le bouclier va cesser de nous protéger dans quelques minutes.

- Je peux étendre le mien sur nos deux vaisseaux, si tu fusionnes avec lui la partie qui fonctionne encore, informa Warius.

- Cela ne nous donnera qu'un peu de temps de répit, soupira Albator. Toshy a raison : j'ai été complètement inconséquent sur ce coup et ça va nous mener à la destruction ! Je suis désolé… Clio ?

- Ca manque singulièrement de panache comme fin, mais il faudra faire avec, conclut philosophiquement la Jurassienne.

- Bande de vieux croûtons, ce que vous pouvez baisser vite les bras devant la moindre difficulté ! lança alors une voix bien connue.

- Aldie ! ? firent ensemble son père et Warius. Mais comment peux-tu… ?

- J'ai des amis bien placés pour me renseigner sur ce qui se passe.

Le bouclier de l'_Arcadia_ cessant totalement d'être actif, le _Karyu_ se rapprocha effectivement de lui pour étendre la protection du sien au vaisseau vert.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous aider, Aldie, reprit son père. Sans bouclier, l'_Arcadia_ n'est pas en état de poursuivre la traversée, et protéger les deux vaisseaux va épuiser celui de Warius.

- Chiche !

- Ton père a raison, glissa Clio. Nous apprécions ta présence, mais tu ne peux rien pour nous.

Des signaux d'alerte retentirent sur l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_.

- Je perçois un phénoménal dégagement d'énergie, c'est comme une vague gigantesque qui s'apprête à déferler sur nous ! glapit Toshiro.

- C'est dangereux ? interrogèrent Albator et Warius.

- Oui, ça va nous balayer comme des fétus de paille.

- Ca ou les rochers…

Aveuglante de lumière, la « vague » engloba les deux vaisseaux, se répandant ensuite sur presque toute la superficie de la mer d'astéroïdes.

- Où sont les cailloux ? cligna des yeux Clio.

- Désintégrés, informa Aldéran d'une voix légère. Qui avait dit que je ne pouvais pas être utile ? !

- Tu as fait disparaître cette mer d'astéroïdes ! s'étrangla son père. Mais, tu ne peux…

- Comme je l'ai rappelé tout à l'heure, j'ai des amis hauts placés ! gloussa Aldéran.

- Mais les astéroïdes n'étaient pas surnaturels, tu n'étais donc pas en mesure de les balayer ainsi, insista Warius.

- Avec l'héritage de Saharya et d'Ayrahas, je fais ce que je veux, déclara posément, et presque sagement, le grand rouquin balafré. Arrêtez de vous plaindre, les éternels insatisfaits, sinon je ramène vos copains les cailloux et je vous laisse au milieu d'eux, vous sembliez très attachés à eux !

- Tu en es capable ?

- Aucune idée, mais je peux ess…

- Inutile. A la réflexion, je préfère de très loin l'espace vide tel qu'il l'est à présent ! jeta rapidement son père.

- Ah, parce qu'il t'est nécessaire de réfléchir à la question ? ironisa Warius. Bien joué, Aldéran, et merci !

Depuis la passerelle du _Lightshadow_, Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Finalement, nos vaisseaux sont tous les trois intacts. J'étais dès lors un peu pessimiste en glissant à Hoby de préparer un budget pour les réparations !

- Pour une fois qu'on s'en tire sans casse, remarqua Toshiro, calmé et rassuré aussi.

Côte à côte, les trois vaisseaux reprirent la direction de Ragel.

* * *

Aldéran, Warius et Marina étaient venus à bord de l'_Arcadia_, Clio ayant rempli les verres, demeurant pour sa part avec sa bouteille d'alcool de riz.

- Merci, Aldie, fit encore son père.

- C'est moi qui vous ai indirectement fichu dans ce pétrin en vous demandant de venir, il n'était que normal que je vous en sorte, remarqua Aldéran.

- Nous n'aurions manqué cette fête pour rien au monde ! assura Warius.

- Les enfants auraient voulu se libérer, ils l'ont espéré jusqu'au dernier moment, glissa Marina, mais leurs obligations professionnelles…

- Je comprends.

Albator posa soudain sa main sur l'épaule de son rejeton à la crinière de feu.

- Fais-la venir.

- Qui ? questionna étourdiment Aldéran qui en réalité rêvait, sur un nuage depuis leurs retrouvailles.

- Sylvarande ! Elle t'a sauvé des griffes de Ten Vorkel, et elle est ta sœur, sa place est donc parmi nous pour cet anniversaire de mariage !

- Mais, maman, elle…

- Karémyne saura l'accepter, j'en suis certain, sourit Albator. Sylvarande est ma fille et nous sommes sa famille.

- D'accord, je la téléporterai le moment venu. Papa, c'est à toi maintenant que je dois dire merci !

Sortant de l'appartement de son père qui s'apprêtait à retourner sur la passerelle, Aldéran manqua entrer en collision avec Beebop qui errait dans les couloirs, ayant fini de réparer les générateurs des canons émettant le bouclier ovoïde.

- Regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds ! siffla le robot en poursuivant son cheminement.

- Oui, il a raison, pouffa le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas équipé de radar anti-collision ? ironisa Aldéran en tournant le dos à son père pour regagner son propre appartement.

Mais une fois dans ses murs, son sourire s'éteignit.

« L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai effectivement pas vu Beebop ! Tout est devenu noir, une fraction de seconde… J'ai déjà eu des impressions de vision floue ces derniers mois, plus ou moins longtemps, mais je l'avais mis sur le compte de la fatigue… Est-ce que ma vue serait en train de baisser, de me lâcher ? ».


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Si Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient organisé le gros des réjouissances, le reste de la famille n'avait pas été en reste, à commencer par Skyrone qui avait fait dresser tentes, fauteuils et tables dans le parc de Skendromme Manor.

Les invités étaient tous arrivés la veille et avaient été logés dans diverses ailes de l'imposante demeure.

Et selon les prévisions météo, le soleil serait également de la partie !

Devant ceux qui étaient chers à leur cœur, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient renouvelé les vœux de leur mariage dont c'était l'année des dix ans.

Effectivement, un soleil généreux baignait toute la région et il contribuait à réchauffer les cœurs, faisant oublier, pour un jour, la perte de leur bébé. Les sourires d'Alguénor et d'Alyénor étaient resplendissants et ils se serraient étroitement contre leurs parents, un peu impressionnés par le nombre de personnes présentes, plus habitués aux goûters et fêtes avec une foultitude d'enfants de leur âge.

Sitôt la cérémonie officielle terminée, les deux garçonnets avaient d'ailleurs été rejoindre la plaine de jeux du parc où avaient été rassemblés les enfants, sous la surveillance de plusieurs nounous.

- Tu sais, Aldie, j'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais à cette fête ! avoua Hoby. Entre ta blessure au genou et les dernières péripéties, j'en étais arrivé à ne plus espérer cette journée.

Son aîné eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Je suis comme un chat, je retombe toujours sur mes pattes ! Content de te revoir, Syphèle, tu m'as manqué.

- Hoby a beaucoup de travail, je le croise moi aussi assez peu, fit la fiancée de ce dernier.

- Oui, pour ma part, je me disais qu'il ne vivait quasiment plus que pour son travail. Je suis très heureux qu'il t'ait rencontré. L'année prochaine sera la première de votre mariage, je vous souhaite déjà d'être aussi heureux qu'Ayvi et moi le sommes.

- Merci, Aldie.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les prunelles bleu marine.

- Une raison particulière au fait que vous vous soyez décidés aussi vite ? jeta-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Ce n'est ni le moment, et encore moins la journée pour cela. Bientôt, je te le dirai.

- Je crois que je peux le deviner, sourit Aldéran. Toutes mes félicitations, à tous les deux. C'est pour quand ?

Aldéran embrassa tendrement son cadet et sa future belle-sœur.

En bon hôte, Aldéran et Skyrone s'étaient assurés du bien-être de leurs invités.

- On trouve ses marques, Jarvyl ?

- Non, ce Manoir sera toujours démesuré, mais je m'y plais. L'endroit est tellement agréable ! Et Melgon m'a défié au billard, donc je sais à quoi sera consacrée ma soirée !

- Ratatine-le pour moi, gloussa Aldéran. Moi, je n'y suis jamais arrivé !

- Il faut avouer que tu as plutôt du mal avec cette queue-là, pouffa le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Un peu de respect, Jarvyl, je pourrais te virer dès mon retour au Bureau !

- Comme tu menaces ce pauvre Soreyn depuis tant d'années ? Je ne risque rien ! Allez, ne t'accroche pas à un vieux croûton comme moi, profite de ta journée !

- A tout à l'heure, j'espère que ta place à table ne te décevra pas car en dresser le plan fut un casse-tête de première !

- Pire que le budget de l'AL-99 ?

- En effet ! La susceptibilité des uns et des autres étant plus chaude que des colonnes de chiffres !

Son verre toujours à la main, Aldéran poursuivit sa petite tournée, Lense sur ses talons et recevant plus d'un petit four de la part de ceux qu'il croisait.

* * *

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle, dans les rires et les plaisirs des uns et des autres, le nombreux personnel engagé pour le service veillant à ce que tout le monde se régale, ait à boire et à manger quand ils le souhaitaient.

Et peu avant le bal prévu, chacun avait soufflé un peu, loin de la pourtant plaisante animation.

- Je suis vraiment très content que tu ais interrompu ton vol pour te poser quelques jours.

- Ca faisait aussi plaisir à Clio. Elle aime beaucoup Karémyne.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Sylvarande n'a pas raté son entrée à ton côté, reprit-il. Heureusement que j'avais prévenu ma mère et ma sœur. Ils n'en ont encore rien dit, mais cela leur a fait un choc et pourtant ils étaient au courant de son existence, mais là, elle était présente en chair et sang végétal !

- Cela devait se faire, que tout soit clair après toutes ces années, justement ! reprit le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Et toute la famille réunie, il n'y aurait pas eu de meilleure occasion. Tout est enfin posé sans plus de mystères.

- Ne me dis pas que tu songes sérieusement que tout va être désormais tranquille ? s'étrangla Aldéran. Cela ne nous ressemblerait absolument pas !

- En effet, convint Albator. Mais des pauses comme celle d'aujourd'hui sont précieuses, et je les apprécie, je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Et toi, tu es pleinement heureux ?

- Oui Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? J'ai une épouse merveilleuse, deux garçons que j'adore et un métier qui me passionne, sans oublier mes petits voyages dans ta mer d'étoiles. Et avant la fin de l'année, notre dossier d'adoption sera bouclé.

- Je suis sûr que vous ferez le bonheur de cet enfant.

- Il ne remplacera jamais celui qu'Ayvi n'a pu garder, mais nous voulions partager notre amour en trois et il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne se fasse pas.

- J'aurai hâte moi aussi de faire la connaissance de ce petit bout de chou.

- Notre bébé n'aura, lui aussi, pas eu la chance de voir le jour, et il laissera toujours un tel vide…

Depuis le haut des marches qui menaient à la piscine ronde taillée dans une imitation de roche, Karémyne avait observé un moment l'échange dont la teneur ne lui parvenait pas, appréciant de voir Aldéran finir par posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son père.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Debout sur l'un des quais de la Marina, Karémyne et Skyrone avaient suivi l'accostage du _DeathPhantom_ qui revenait de deux semaines en plein océan.

- Quinze jours de pur bonheur. Sur la mer pour Aldie et les siens, et sur notre île pour papa et toi ! Je crois que j'aurais aimé que cela dure encore longtemps.

- Moi aussi, évidemment ! Mais ton père tient encore moins en place qu'Aldie ! Il ne se sent pas bien sur un sol ferme et même tout mon amour n'est pas suffisant pour le retenir ! Et c'est bien au nom de cet amour que, moi, je ne dois plus tout tenter pour le garder. Depuis que tu es mari et père, Sky, tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on vit à travers le regard de ceux que l'on aime. Aldie et Ayvi ont totalement trouvé leur équilibre et rien ne les séparera jamais, je n'ai plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

Skyrone passa son bras autour des épaules de sa mère, la serrant tendrement contre lui.

- Connaissant le sale fichu caractère d'Aldie, je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir un jour en époux et père de famille rangé ! Je ne songeais pas davantage qu'il y avait une femme pour le supporter !

- Mais Ayvi a plus que du caractère, glissa Karémyne. Ils sont parfaitement accordés et ont les mêmes passions professionnelles.

La passerelle touchant le quai, ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas alors qu'Aldéran et Ayvanère revenaient sur la terre ferme.

- Vous avez bonne mine, commenta Skyrone. Si seulement maman et moi pouvions afficher un tel bronzage !

- Et crois-moi sur parole : c'est du bronzage intégral, comme pour Ayvi ! Quant à toi, tu n'as qu'à prendre des vacances ! rétorqua Aldéran dans un rire. Moi, je trouve que maman a bonne mine, les bancs solaires lui ont toujours réussi !

- Et moi je suis ravie de constater que ces quinze jours vous ont fait le plus grand bien, fit Karémyne qui avait étreint son fils et sa belle-fille.

- A toi aussi, ma petite maman, fit Aldéran avant de s'assombrir légèrement. Ne me dis pas que papa est déjà reparti ! ?

- Il est à la _Roseraie_. Il y a retrouvé Warius qui, depuis ton mariage, a enfin pu finir son séjour touristique dans la galactopole. Ils demeurent encore quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand chéri, c'est toi qui assistera à leur départ pour la mer d'étoiles !

Aldéran eut un grand sourire, une main sur l'épaule de sa femme, l'autre sur celle de sa mère de cœur.

Il était de retour chez lui et tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il croisa ensuite le regard dévorant d'amour que ses fils levaient sur lui alors qu'ils venaient de descendre de la voiture de Melgon et Laured venus aussi les accueillir, et il se sentit comblé.

* * *

Delly ayant confié sa dernière née à ses parents afin de ne pas involontairement blesser ceux qui ne pourraient pas serrer leur bébé dans leurs bras, elle avait établi un menu festif avec le traiteur pour la table qui allait rassembler ceux qui s'appréciaient le plus.

- Pour un rouquin, tu as de la chance d'avoir le teint un peu mat, tu prends le soleil comme personne, sourit-elle à l'adresse de son beau-frère. J'imagine que Sky a déjà dit que ton bronzage fait plus d'un jaloux ?

- Oui, c'est sûr que les lumières du Labo et ses chères éprouvettes ne vont pas hâler sa peau, sauf s'il se gavait de quelques –ides et –ines ! Pour ta part, les séances de banc solaire avec maman te réussissent !

- Merci, Aldie. Où est Loreyne ?

- Chez mes parents. Je n'ai pas voulu…

- Merci pour ta délicate attention, Delly. Mais il est inutile de chercher à vouloir nous protéger à tout prix, Ayvi et moi, de la vue d'un bébé… Nous l'avons accepté, je t'assure. Nous en avons fait notre deuil. Cet enfant sera à jamais une part de nous, un souvenir avec lequel nous devrons vivre.

- Et, Alguénor et Alyénor ? glissa sa belle-sœur.

- Ce fut plus dur pour Algie, car il a vécu la grossesse de son cadet. Alyénor a moins réalisé ce qui se passait. Les enfants sont bien plus durs que nous, Delly, ils ont admis qu'il n'y aurait pas de petit frère et ils ont repris le cours de leur vie. Et ce même si je n'ignore pas pourquoi il leur arrive de sangloter dans leur sommeil ou qu'ils ont un moment de chagrin involontaire. C'est ainsi, voilà tout.

- C'est aussi simple ? insista encore Delly.

- En théorie, oui. Dans la pratique, non, mais il faut vivre avec ! Merci de nous recevoir.

- Mon plaisir. Je n'ai que trop peu souvent l'occasion d'avoir mon beau-père chez moi !

- Dire qu'il a tiré fierté tant de décennies durant du fait qu'il fichait les jetons à tous par sa réputation de pirate impitoyable et sanguinaire, alors que toi tu piaffes d'impatience de l'avoir à ta table !

- Evidemment, pour moi, il est le grand-père de mes filles et ce même s'il refuse cette appellation.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, mais Dankest a plus déteint sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas imaginé !

- On casse du sucre sur mon dos ? jeta Albator qui s'était trouvé dans le salon rose, avec Warius, à l'arrivée de ses fils.

- Pourquoi changer une bonne habitude ? gloussa Aldéran.

* * *

En bonne maîtresse de maison, Delly avait choisi les plats en fonction des goûts de chacun présent sous son toit aussi avaient-ils tous eu droit à un menu personnalisé et qui avait régalé les papilles, autant pour la nourriture que pour les vins issus des vignobles familiaux.

Avec leur naturel protecteur à l'extrême, Karémyne et Skyrone avaient un peu moins profité de la soirée, observant les uns et les autres, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien.

- Je t'assure que papa est en pleine forme et que c'est bien avec un peu de regret qu'il va rejoindre l'_Arcadia _! murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa mère. Et c'est tout autant le cas pour Warius. Ces deux là ont la mer d'étoiles dans le sang.

- En revanche, Aldie semble le tracasser, chuchota en retour Karémyne. Le jour des dix ans, il surveillant tant Aldie. Et même si ton frère a pu se confier et se blottir contre lui, il n'est pas coutumier à votre père d'ainsi se tracasser, hors de tout danger !

- Aldéran va très bien ! protesta Skyrone dans un léger sursaut. Il y a bien des années qu'il n'a été aussi en pleine forme ! Je lui tordrais bien le cou pour le dépecer et m'approprier son insolent bronzage.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre des congés !

- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais ironique, maman ! Effectivement, Delly et moi allons passer quelques jours au chalet des montagnes. Le nouveau Labo tourne rond, nous pouvons nous détendre et laisser les équipes travailler sous la direction de Saréale.

- J'en suis heureuse pour vous deux. Tu commençais à avoir une petite mine, Sky.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, maman, je connais mes limites, contrairement à un certain rouquin !

- Et alors, Sky, il arrive ce champagne ? ! lança ledit rouquin depuis le divan où il était installé auprès d'Ayvanère.

Skyrone sourit, allant chercher le nabuchodonosor, faisant sauter le bouchon avant de remplir les coupes, Delly portant le plateau devant chacun de ses invités. En aîné, une coupe dans chaque main, Skyrone s'assit en face d'Aldéran, la lui offrant par-dessus la table basse.

- A ton bonheur et ta santé, Aldie !

Aldéran tendit la main vers la coupe de cristal mais la manquant ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide.

- Hé bien, tu es bien maladroit, pouffa Skyrone qui avait récupéré la coupe in extremis pour la glisser directement dans la main de son cadet.

- Tu vois, Sky, en grattant bien, tu auras mis plus de quarante ans à me trouver un défaut !

- Un défaut ? Un seul défaut ? Aldie, tu es perclus de défauts !

- Faux frère !

Un peu à l'écart, rien ne leur ayant échappé de ce qui venait de se passer, Albator et Warius échangèrent un regard préoccupé mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Ses fils réveillés, se débarbouillant comme des grands dans leur salle de bain, Alguénor aidant encore son cadet, Aldéran était descendu à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, Ayvanère se levant toujours plus tard que lui.

Le week-end s'achevait et un départ était en finition de préparatifs.

Mais pour sa part toujours en training et t-shirt, pantoufles aux pieds, il avait frit les œufs, fait griller la viande et les légumes sur une poêle, toastant le pain au moment où les deux garçonnets étaient entrés dans la cuisine.

- On a faim, papa !

- Mais, j'espère bien, sourit-il. C'est une excellente maladie ! Asseyez-vous, je vous sers.

Avec à nouveau une bien évidente sensation de déjà vécu, il remplit les grandes assiettes, légèrement creuses, généreusement, sachant qu'ils n'en laisseraient pas une miette.

Les deux garçons avalaient à la suite et dans le désordre, toasts de confitures et de pâte chocolatée, quand Ayvanère retrouva les siens, en courte robe de chambre argentée, des mules assorties à semelle et talons transparents.

- Comme d'hab., ta cuisine sent bon, Aldie.

- Mais pas au point de réveiller ma marmotte préférée, sourit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

- Après tout ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit, j'avais bien besoin de récupérer, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, ma toute belle.

- Et tu le prouves toujours avec fougue. J'aime !

- J'espère bien ! Au moins, à présent tu assures mieux au pieu qu'en cuisine !

- Comment cela ?

- Heureusement que les gamins ont déjà mangé, mais pour nous, tu as fait frire le bacon avec de la marmelade de fruits et ça m'étonnait que ce soit culinairement acceptable !

- Je me suis trompé avec les tomates pelées…

- Pas grave. Qui sait, ta préparation pourrait être bonne !

Les garçonnets ayant fini leur repas, se jetant sur leur téléphone ou leur tablette de jeux, Aldéran et Ayvanère purent à leur tour passer à table, la bourde du premier rectifiée sur le grill de la planche.

Dernière servie, Lense vida sa gamelle en quelques coups de langue gourmands.

Une fois habillé, Aldéran la sortit avant de finir de s'apprêter pour le départ au boulot, et après avoir embrassé toute sa petite famille, Aldéran acheva de s'apprêter, saisissant son sac à dos, sa veste, et quittant le duplex, Lense derrière lui, se rendant au sous-sol où se trouvait son tout-terrain argenté.

* * *

Après s'être copieusement fait vanner sur son bronzage les deux premiers jours, le Colonel de l'AL-99 avait retrouvé la paix et les affaires du Bureau de la Police Spéciale avaient repris leur cours.

- Wolpar ? grinça Aldéran au quatrième jour de son retour de vacances.

- Il est parti pour le Parlement Galactique. Tu ne risques rien, Colonel, assura Jarvyl.

- Et son secrétaire ?

- La mansuétude de Wolpar n'a pas été jusqu'à couvrir le sniper que cet ex-Militaire de formation était. Il a même dû nous livrer cet homme avec délectation et sans le moindre remord pour les services rendus… Son secrétaire a, par hasard, mangé des copeaux de verre avec la purée de son premier dîner en Garde à Vue et n'a pu être sauvé.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Jarvyl, ces infos, tu les connaissais bien avant la fête au Manoir… Tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Il fallait te préserver, Aldie, intervint alors Soreyn. A quoi cela t'aurait-il servi de savoir ? Et, égoïstement, nous ne pensions tous qu'à profiter de cette magnifique journée à ton Manoir !

- Merci, les amis, fit Aldéran en finissant son café et sa viennoiserie. Je vais m'occuper de tout ce qui est arrivé en mon absence, j'espère que vous m'apercevrez encore derrière les piles de dossiers !

- Si on ne te voit pas, on ne te cherchera pas !

- Merci, Soreyn !

En approchant de l'ascenseur aux parois transparentes menant à son bureau, Aldéran se prit légèrement le pied dans la moquette, trébuchant mais récupérant à temps son équilibre pour appuyer avec le plus de naturel possible sur le bouton d'appel.

« Ca empire presque jour après jour… J'ai de plus en plus de moments où je n'y vois absolument plus rien ! ».

* * *

A la vue des deux agents d'une Patrouille de Police auxquels elle avait ouvert sa porte, Ayvanère se sentir devenir blanche comme une morte.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes bien Madame Ayvanère Thyvask-Skendromme ?

- Oui…

- Votre mari a eu un accident de voiture.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Jarvyl fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue de Soreyn déjà à sa table de travail sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention.

- Tu es tombé de ton lit ?

- Pire : insomnie. Alors j'ai préféré venir tôt pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes rapports et rattraper mon léger retard à les rendre. Toi aussi, tu es là tôt !

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi donc ?

- Aldie a eu un accident de la circulation, hier en rentrant chez lui.

- C'est une blague ?

- Si c'en était une, elle serait de très mauvais goût ! protesta le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan, un peu surpris de l'absence de réaction de son ami. Ca n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir plus que cela, ajouta-t-il dans un grincement.

Du doigt Soreyn désigna alors les parois de verre du bureau de leur Colonel.

- Aldie est arrivé encore avant moi ! se défendit-il. Et il m'a paru en pleine forme.

Surpris, Jarvyl posa juste son sac et monta jusqu'à la plateforme où se trouvait Aldéran.

- Je suis certain de ne pas avoir mal reçu le message, Colonel Aldéran ! lança-t-il alors. Je n'ai vu ni ton tout-terrain ni ta moto au parking. Et comme je doute que tu sois venu en transports en commun…

- Ayvanère m'a déposé. J'ai signé une Décharge aux Urgences et j'ai filé. Ils m'ont gardé suffisamment de temps en observation, je n'ai même pas un ongle retourné. C'est le véhicule qui a trinqué, pas moi ! On m'en livrera un nouveau début d'après-midi.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna Jarvyl en prenant la tasse de café qu'il lui avait servie.

- J'ai dû m'assoupir l'espace d'un instant, et je me suis pris un panneau publicitaire de plein fouet. Que de la casse de tôle, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

- Du moment que tu t'en es tiré sans une égratignure, c'est le principal.

- J'aurais dû t'appeler pour te dire que je serais là, reconnut le Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Tu as été malgré tout secoué, rien d'étonnant à ce que tu n'y ais pas songé. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'as pas contacté et que je me suis levé avec les poules pour prendre en charge le Bureau et apporter les cafés à ta place, te voir là est tout ce qui importe !

- On aura double ration de café en ce cas !

Jarvyl étouffa un bâillement.

- Finalement, Aldie, tu as très bien fait de ne pas m'avertir, une double dose de café ne sera pas du luxe !

* * *

Alguénor et Alyénor déposés à l'école, leur mère s'était rendue au penthouse qu'occupait Karémyne, à moins de vingt minutes du siège de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Des nouvelles de ton mari ? interrogea Ayvanère.

- Oui, un vol tranquille. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à Minéa pour séjourner quelques temps au ranch des Zéro. Je dois d'ailleurs m'envoler fin de la semaine pour le rejoindre.

- Oui, son séjour pour les dix ans a vraiment été trop court pour que tu en profites pleinement. Deux semaines sur l'île, c'était vraiment insuffisant.

- En effet, je peux te l'assurer, fit Karémyne qui dans l'espace serre du penthouse s'occupait minutieusement de ses roses. Il y avait longtemps que ça ne s'était aussi bien passé entre nous, les raisons de cette venue y étant pour beaucoup. Toi, en revanche, tu sembles préoccupée. Aldéran est pourtant rentré à l'appart à l'aube.

- Oui, il a eu une chance folle. Mais ce sont les causes de l'accident qui me tracassent.

- Il est très distrait ces derniers temps, murmura doucement Karémyne. Il est sur un nuage depuis que l'affaire de ce taré de Wolpar s'est bien terminée.

- Que ce soit au boulot ou au volant, il ne peut pas se permettre d'être dans la lune ! se récria Ayvanère.

- Aldie est loin d'être parfait, rappela Karémyne.

- Ca, je ne l'ignore absolument pas, soupira sa belle-fille. Mais il ne s'est jamais laissé perturber par quoi que ce soit… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, qu'il le sait et me le dissimule. Je me disais que peut-être à toi… ?

Karémyne secoua négativement la tête.

- Rien de particulier. Et je n'ai rien remarqué non plus. Tu es sûre ?

- Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trahi, pas plus que mon amour pour Aldie. Je le connais trop bien. Il est en train de se replier sur lui-même, a de trop longs moments de silence et il ne peut absolument pas cacher qu'il est soucieux. Il sait parfaitement que je ne goberai pas encore bien longtemps ses soudaines distractions ou maladresses ! Aldéran n'est absolument pas parfait, mais c'est avec son père l'être le plus affûté que je connaisse !

- En ce cas, tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : parle-lui, force-le.

- Il ne va pas apprécier…

- Ca, franchement, Ayvi, nous nous en tamponnons, siffla Karémyne. Oui, nous connaissons chacune notre ombrageux conjoint et il est hors de question de le laisser ruminer dans ce genre de situation pas plus qu'il n'est admissible qu'il nous tienne en-dehors des informations. Ils sont peut-être assez forts que pour le supporter, mais ils ne sont pas seuls et nous avons le droit de savoir ! Les fardeaux se portent toujours à deux et c'est justement ce à quoi mon fils s'est à nouveau engagé avec toi lors du renouvellement des vœux, et réciproquement !

- Je vais essayer, promit Ayvanère. Mais, comme toujours, c'est quand il n'en pourra plus, qu'il ne sera plus en mesure de faire face, qu'il avouera…

- Raison de plus pour l'obliger à dire la vérité, gronda encore sa belle-mère. Les caprices de gamin trop fier que pour montrer ses faiblesses, ça a fait son temps ! Sans compter que toi, Ayvi, tu es aussi une amazone et tu as déjà prouvé à suffisance que tu étais parfaitement capable de te battre pour ton mari !

- Merci, Karémyne.

Mais même si elle savait quoi faire, Ayvanère ignorait quand elle pourrait aborder cette question car si elle s'y prenait maladroitement, la discussion pourrait finir très mal et surtout tourner très vite court !


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci à Joker73 grâce à qui j'ai pu remanier le final de ce tome_

**17.**

Warius s'approcha du pirate à la chevelure de neige qui s'était assis sous un des chênes plusieurs fois centenaires de la prairie, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches là alors que le cargo de croisière est sur le point de repartir du Dock Civil Orbital ?

- C'est pour le milieu de nuit quasi, et il est deux heures de l'après-midi ! Ensuite, elle et moi avons quasiment été collés l'un à l'autre durant les sept semaines de notre séjour ici !

- Oui, Marina et moi avions remarqué !

- Au cours de toutes ces années, tu as considérablement amélioré le ranch, c'est un endroit magnifique et paisible !

- Merci. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai demandé à Toshiro de me pirater et de m'envoyer le dossier médical d'Aldie. Les batteries de tests passées depuis son accident de voiture n'ont pas permis de déceler le moindre problème de santé, aucune raison à ses « absences ».

- Tu es certain qu'il y a des moments où il n'y voit strictement plus rien ?

- Absolument ! Même s'il était distrait, il ne raterait pas une coupe de champagne. Sa vue était totalement désynchronisée et sa main est passée juste à côté de la coupe. Et les incidents suivants rapportés par Karry, Ayvi et Soreyn ne peuvent que me confirmer cette conclusion.

- Les examens médicaux ne décèlent rien ? s'alarma Warius.

- Le seul point positif est que depuis cet accident, Aldie ne semble plus avoir connu de soucis de vue, des ennuis publics je dirais, et bien sûr il s'est complètement braqué quand Ayvi l'a questionné ! Il faut donc que trouve quelque chose pour le mettre devant l'évidence, l'obliger à se faire à nouveau examiner sous toutes les coutures, hospitaliser si nécessaire.

- Tu ne lâches jamais rien, toi.

- C'est mon fils !

- Si je peux t'aider ? Pas moi, mais via la Flotte, je peux être en contact avec les meilleurs Ophtalmologistes.

- Merci, Warius.

* * *

Comme toutes les sept semaines, Aldéran avait reçu au duplex ses amis de l'AL-99 pour le traditionnel dîner les réunissant.

Ayvanère avait préféré rester - bien que d'ordinaire les conjoints ne soient pas de la partie - car ses inquiétudes quant aux soucis de vue de son mari l'avaient emporté.

La soirée avait été agréable, le menu préparé par Aldéran avait ravi, et ils allaient aborder le dessert quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

Deux jeunes femmes au teint gris foncé et à la chevelure d'un blond cendré se présentèrent alors.

- Jonelle Mandigue.

- Kahène Sol.

- Nous sommes Inspectrices au Bureau UB-16 de la planète Kud.

- Connais pas, siffla Aldéran. De quel droit vous présentez-vous chez moi, de nuit, en interrompant une soirée strictement privée ?

Jonelle s'avança.

- Colonel Skendromme, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

- Mais pourquoi ? gronda Aldéran alors que ses amis de l'AL-99 s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, face aux deux Inspectrices.

- Exploitation de mineures sur la voie publique, trafic d'armes et chantage sur vos supérieurs hiérarchiques afin de couvrir lesdites activités.

- C'est une blague ? grinça Soreyn. Ce n'est pas son anniversaire, personne n'a commandé un duo de comiques pour le mettre en boîte !

- Jamais notre Colonel…

- Jamais mon mari…

- Mais, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, fit sombrement l'une des Inspectrices. Cet homme n'est pas Aldéran Skendromme !

- Quoi ! ?

- Je suis une spécialiste du surnaturel, reprit l'Inspectrice Jonelle Mandigue. Et je vais essayer de faire simple, même si la réalité demeure complexe… Pour commencer, votre ami est loin d'être le seul être mi-humain mi-surnaturel – je peux l'affirmer puisque j'en suis un également et mon chromosome doré réagit à celui de cet homme. Pour en revenir à ce que j'appellerais un véritable tour de passe-passe, il faut pointer le moment où il a eu lieu. En fait, tout comme la Magicienne Blanche, Jalhyriane s'est sacrifiée pour son propre fils, un rouquin non balafré qui lui aussi vivait dans ce monde. Si j'ajoute que le fils de Jalhyriane est quasiment la copie conforme de votre ami, je crois que vous commencez à voir où je veux en venir ? Pour en revenir à Jalhyriane, elle s'est laissée volontairement détruire alors qu'en réalité elle aurait pu battre les jumeaux. Ensuite, les événements l'ont servie puisque les tortures de Ten Vorkel ont considérablement affaibli votre ami. Et quand Aldéran Skendromme a récupéré ses Péchés de Général de l'Apocalypse, il était incapable de résister au fils polymorphe de Jalhyriane qui a alors fusionné avec lui, s'appropriant ses souvenirs et sa personnalité, reproduisant jusqu'à son ADN.

- C'est impossible ! glapit Ayvanère. C'est forcément mon époux qui est ici présent !

- Voyez vous-même, fit alors le binôme de Jonelle en sortant flacon et petit tampon de sa poche, déposant une goutte de liquide sur la lingette avant de frotter la joue gauche de celui sur qui le doute de l'identité avait été jeté.

Et sous le démaquillant, la balafre s'effaça à demi !

- Mais qui est-ce ? s'épouvanta Talvérya.

- Quendal Davriskol, le fils de Jalhyriane.

Ayvanère devint blanche comme un linge, reculant pour être entourée par les agents de l'AL-99.

- Là est donc l'intérêt d'échanger sa place avec mon époux, souffla alors Ayvanère.

Elle se tourna vers ceux de l'AL-99.

- Il y a très peu de films pour identifier Davriskol, qui est un trafiquant d'armes et de chair humaine ! Mais s'il pouvait se trouver une cache pour échapper à toute enquête, toute poursuite, il n'a pas dû hésiter un instant d'autant plus que le SiGIP était sur ses talons, à deux doigts de l'arrêter. Il a donc profité de sa ressemblance avec Aldéran pour prendre sa place et profiter de sa réputation de probité.

- Et qu'est devenu Aldéran ! ? s'épouvanta Soreyn.

- Ses véritables corps et son âme sont prisonniers de Gansheer, sur la planète de gaz où se trouvent les Adorateurs de l'Apocalypse. Mais je ne pense pas que, cette fois, qui que ce soit puisse le ramener !

- Si, nous tenterons tout, assura Ayvanère, et toi Davriskol tu nous diras tout ce que tu sais !

- Dans tes rêves, minable Mortelle !

Les regards d'Ayvanère, de Jarvyl et de ceux de l'Unité Anaconda étaient cependant toujours incrédules, focalisant principalement sur la joue qui ne portait plus la moindre trace de balafre !

Mais à la stupéfaction de tous, et de son épouse, celui qui était donc Quendal Davriskol éclata de rire.

- Il vous en aura quand même fallu du temps pour découvrir le pot aux roses, Inspectrices.

Et il ne cessa pas de sourire, l'air plutôt réjoui, alors que les menottes se refermaient sur ses poignets et que Kahène Sol lui lisait ses droits.

FIN


End file.
